


Sam

by lukinha_jesus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Top Dean, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukinha_jesus/pseuds/lukinha_jesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he knows is that there was a blue light, and then he wasn't the same. As the brothers try to figure out what exactly happened to Sam, and who was responsible for it, they will have to deal with an interesting, albeit frustrating, new situation. Will Sam's new curves feed an affection that Dean will be unable to tame? If they cross that line, what happens to this girl who is not supposed to exist? And, most importantly, what happens to the real Sam, Dean's brother, trapped in her body, looking through her eyes...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hm... I really wanted to give the whole gender swap thing a go... I hope there's an interest in this kind of plot. =)  
> Encouragement is very much appreciated. ^^

  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Having to deal with a witch could prove to be less than an easy task. Sam and Dean both knew that already, which was why they had prepared largely for dealing with this one. Some witches were ancient, cunning creatures, always one step ahead of hunters, powerful beyond belief and apparently unable to be killed.  
  
Sam and Dean had already tried the usual blood spells against this one, but the witch had simply laughed at them and nearly killed the hunters, never breaking a sweat.  
  
They didn’t know what else to do to try and stop the wicked woman, but were both unwilling to give up and let her go. The two young men chased her down one empty street after the other, in the middle of the foggy night, trying to corner her in one of the dark alleys and empty a load of silver bullets into her. Not that they thought it would work, but it might slow her down so she could be caught.  
  
Dean was faster when catching up with her, he pointed his gun and shot three times.  
  
The witch took the bullets like she was ticklish. She grinned mischievously at Dean and slitted her eyes.  
  
“My turn,” her face twisted and she sent him flying against the nearest car parked on the street. Dean landed on top of glass that shattered under his weight.  
  
“Damn,” he grunted.  
  
“You okay?” Sam asked.  
  
“I’m fine!” He said. “Go after her! She’s getting away!” He urged his brother.  
  
Sam nodded and Dean saw his brother disappear into the next alley, chasing the witch until neither was visible anymore.  
  
Dean groaned and rolled off the car, broken pieces of shattered glass falling all around him when he did so. He got rid of as many broken pieces as he could see and soon found himself running after Sam and the witch. Dean was still about a mile away from the alley he had seen they turn onto when he saw the blue light flash. Worried, he ran faster around the corner until his footsteps echoed on the dark, moist street.  
  
Sam heard the noise of his brother approaching him from behind and shook his head.  
  
“Damn it,” he said. “I can’t believe she disappeared. She was right here! I could’ve sworn I had caught her!”  
  
“And who the hell are you?”  
  
Sam turned around, surprised, and widened his eyes at the sight of his brother holding his gun directly pointed at him.  
  
“Whoa! Put it down, Dean! The witch’s gone,” he said.  
  
“I said who the fuck are you?!” Dean asked again, a frown on his face, his finger ready on the trigger.  
  
“What do you mean, Dean? I’m me. Who else would I be?” Sam’s brow furrowed with bewilderment.  
  
“Last chance,” Dean’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”  
  
“Dean, what the fuck? I am your brother!” Sam protested, growing restless.  
  
“The fuck you are! You’re a girl!” Dean stared at the person in front of him.  
  
Sure she was wearing Sam’s clothes, but there was no way the female talking to him was his brother.  
  
“What?!” Sam nearly squeaked.  
  
“You damn witch, you think you can fool me? Where’s Sam?!” Dean demanded.  
  
“Dean, what the fuck? I  _am_  Sam! I’m your brother!”  
  
“I don’t think so, honey.” Dean’s finger toyed with the trigger and Sam stepped backwards.  
  
“Wait!” He raised both of his hands in a pleading way and soon his protests died in his throat and his eyes stared at his hands.  
  
Dean watched as the girl studied her fingers as if she saw them for the first time.  
  
Sam could not believe his eyes. What the hell were those small, delicate hands he saw before himself? Suddenly his head began to spin and he forced himself to take a look at himself.  
  
What he saw nearly sent him straight into shock.  
  
What Sam could see was the body of someone smaller than him into clothes – his clothes – that were obviously many sizes too big. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and gasped when long locks of brown hair tangled in his fingers. “Shit!” He yelled, and when he did so he realized, with a piercing feeling of desperation, how much he did, in fact, sound like a girl.  
  
“Dean, what happened to me?” His eyes went wild. He tried to reach out for his brother but Dean stepped away from him, his eyes still extremely suspicious.  
  
“Cut it out, you fucking witch. Where’s Sammy?”  
  
“Dean, it’s me! Sam!” This time his voice was desperate and scared, and his breathing became uneven and loud. “I… I followed the witch here and I had her… I…” he panted “I held her and… I thought I could stop her and then she…” Sam shook his head. “She did something, I don’t know…. There was a blue light, and then she was gone, and I couldn’t find her anywhere… And then you arrived,” he said, eyeing Dean, utterly befuddled.  
  
Dean lowered the gun a little and studied the girl before his eyes. She was definitely shorter than Sam, but not short for a girl. She had brown, straight hair – same color as Sam’s – down her shoulders. Dean couldn’t see much more because the clothes she wore – his brother’s clothes – were way too loose on her smaller body. But the eyes… When he paid attention to the eyes Dean felt a shiver rake him, head to toe. ‘ _No’,_ he thought, ‘ _It can’t be…’_ But the eyes, damn… Dean shuddered at the truth he saw in the same hazel green eyes his young brother had.  
  
“Dean! What happened to me?” Sam started to freak out, his breath coming in quick gasps that hitched higher and higher until he bordered on hyperventilation.  
  
“Okay, calm down,” Dean said, putting the gun back on his waist. Sam or not, he could not bear to see a pretty girl so lost and helpless. “Are you saying the witch did this to you, then?”  
  
Sam nodded quickly. “Help me! You’ve got to help me change back into me!”  
  
“Calm down,” Dean held her arm softly until her breathing slowed down a little. Her eyes, though, they were still bulging out of her face, confused and shocked.  
  
“I can’t believe this happened,” Sam shook his head over and over, and ran his fingers through his recently discovered long hair.  
  
“Okay, so I need to make sure you’re really my brother, alright?” Dean asked. They had seen their share of bizarre as hunters, but nothing that compared to that. Dean needed to be sure.  
  
“Damn it, Dean. I am me!”  
  
“Then prove it. Tell me something only Sam knows.”  
  
The girl stopped worrying for a moment and fell into deep thought. She shrugged and started speaking again. “Our dad taught us how to hunt. We’ve been on the road with dad since mom died because of Azazel. Bobby singer helped take care of us when we were kids, and he still does so every now and then…”  
  
“If you’re a powerful witch you could have researched all that,” Dean frowned. “Tell me something only Sam knows.”  
  
Sam sighed, exasperated, and Dean swallowed hard, because the annoyance on her face made her resemble Sam so much it was creepy.  
  
“I jumped out of the roof when we were kids and broke my arm. I dressed like Batman, you dressed like Superman. You told me later that everyone knows Batman can’t fly. You also rushed me to the ER in your handlebars.” Sam said.  
  
Dean watched him, unmoving. He blinked a few times, lips parted.  
  
“I know that Dad beat you when he found out. You never told me this. I don’t think you ever told anyone. But I heard it. And I felt like shit, because none of that was your fault,” Sam stared at his brother, waiting.  
  
“Damn it, Sammy,” Dean took a step forward and held his brother’s shoulder, feeling the smooth curve of a girl’s shoulder under his fingers. “What the hell did she do to you?”  
  
Sam relaxed a breath he had been holding, exhaling long and deeply. “I don’t know. Obviously some gender swap shit. We need to figure this out, Dean.” Sam insisted. He was beginning to grow more and more aware of the differences in his body, like the heavier weight around his chest and the smooth curve the shirt made around what he imagined were breasts.  
  
Dean retreated his hand and once again eyed his brother, head to toe. Right, he thought, he could indeed see Sam in her. The same hair, just longer. The same eyes, just seemingly lost. The eyebrows, the nose… it all screamed of Sam, but with sweeter, softer features.  
  
“We will, Sam. We’ll find her and undo whatever crazy, fucked up spell she did,” Dean couldn’t help but study her intently. Suddenly Sam grew self conscious of Dean’s eyes on him and frowned, tilting his head a bit.  
  
“What?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Dean said quickly and shrugged, but a small little appreciative smile had already blossomed on his lips.  
  
“What, Dean?” Sam insisted, knowing his brother oh too well.  
  
“I’m just… I’m having a hard time grasping this, alright? I mean, you’re Sam, but you’re also a chick,” Dean said.  
  
“You talk to me about having a hard time processing it,” Sam retorted, putting both hands on his hips.  
  
Dean watched him, watched as the small hands rested on slim hipbones hidden under layers of large clothing.  
  
“Damn, Sam, I know you can’t see yourself, but that witch didn’t do half as bad,” he smirked. “You look good,” he chuckled nervously. “Ouch,” he cried, outraged, when Sam shoved his shoulder. “It’s true though,” he laughed. “You look hot,” he admitted.  
  
“Shut up!” Sam sounded and looked very angry. “I want my fucking body back, Dean!”  
  
“I know, and we’ll get it,” Dean collected himself and turned serious again. “Do you have any idea where the witch might have fled to?” He asked.  
  
Sam looked thoughtful and sad. He shook his head and lifted unconscious fingers to his hair, pulling a lock of it behind his ear.  
  
“Alright. We’ll hunt her and make her turn you back into Sam, Sam,” he smiled lightly.  
  
“Are you having fun with this?” Sam narrowed his eyes. “Because that’s not funny, Dean.”  
  
“I know,” Dean tried his best to keep a straight face, but it was too much quirkiness for his system. “Don’t worry, Sam, we’ll find her. We just need to learn more about her and what we should do about this spell.”  
  
Sam nodded. He felt how small his feet were in his sneakers and how the pants could barely hold around his slim waist. The feeling of being in a different body was weird and frightening, but he trusted Dean that they would find their way back to the witch and restore order.  
  
“Okay. So what do we do now?”  
  
“How about we go back to do some research? Besides, you look like you could use some smaller clothes.”  
  
Sam sighed and looked at himself once again. He felt a mess of confusion, pain, anger and curiosity. He didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t  _feel_  different inside, but the thought that he looked so unlike himself was unnerving in ways he couldn’t really deal with.  
  
“Right. Let’s go then,” Sam walked past Dean and heard his brother start to follow him.  
  
“But meanwhile, as we don’t know how to reverse this, how should I refer to you?” The glint of a smile was back in Dean’s voice. He looked at the pretty, angry girl watching him through Sam’s eyes. “Samantha?”  
  
“Sam will be just fine,” Sam squinted one of his eyes and tilted his head, bothered.  
  
Dean chuckled but quickly swallowed the sound.  
  
“Alright, let’s go. Car’s parked near here.”  
  
Sam started moving, but had to stop and pull the belt tighter around his waist so the jeans wouldn’t fall off.  
  
“I’m sorry Sam, but I think that for the next hours you’ll be the little sister I never wanted to have,” Dean teased.  
  
Sam studied his brother, his face unreadable.  
  
“If you think I can’t kick your ass just because I look like this, you’re so wrong,” Sam said. But there was a tentative smile on his lips, and his eyes flashed in the night.  
  
“Well, you do look fitter than ever,” Dean pointed out.  
  
“Shut up again,” he punched his brother’s shoulder lightly as they walked side by side towards the Impala.  
  
Dean let Sam walk a few steps ahead of him, and he watched her back from a distance. He couldn’t begin to understand what he felt – fear for his brother’s condition mingled with something that drew his curiosity to the girl walking in Sam’s shoes, literally.  
  
They would make it right, Dean thought. He knew that they would find a way to bring his brother back. But as that didn’t happen, Dean thought he would need a big dose of patience to deal with the new Sam.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_tbc....._

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I refer to Sam as she when it's from other people's POV, but I use he, and eventually she, when Sam thinks about him/herself. The somewhat confusing use of he/she is intentionally trying to ilustrate how Sam feels. :)

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Back at the motel where they were staying, Dean keyed the door and let themselves in. Before Dean had a chance to say anything, Sam kicked off the oversized boots, rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. The older brother just watched, eyebrows raised with surprise, as Sam shut herself in the bathroom for the next minutes.  
  
Inside, Sam was staring at himself in the mirror. Knowing something had gone terribly wrong and that he was a girl could not have prepared him for what he saw. His heart was racing furiously as he studied the girl staring back at him.  
  
She had soft locks of straight brown hair framing a delicate girl’s face. Her nose was small and her lips looked pink and smooth, like the rest of her skin. Sam reached out tentative fingers and ran his fingertips over his own lips.  
  
“Damn….” He whispered, and it felt like the small touch sent a current of electricity through his body. He traced his dark eyebrows and let his fingertips trail down his cheek.  
  
Then he studied his own eyes.  _‘It’s really me,’_  he thought. Those hadn’t changed. There wasn’t a single thing different about his eyes or their color. Except for the long eyelashes curving and giving his look a sassy touch.  
  
“Damn…” he whispered again, his heart racing.  
  
“Sam, you alright in there?”  
  
He heard Dean’s voice but paid no attention to it. He kept on with his explorations, lifting his hands and cupping a pair of round breasts that fit his palms just fine, not too small, neither too big.  
  
“No way…” he gasped and widened his eyes. His throat was dry. He felt, at the same time, an intense urge to burst out laughing or burst out crying. Or maybe both.  
  
But the worst was yet to come. As if an afterthought had suddenly struck him, Sam reached down with his right hand and cupped himself between the legs.  
  
“Fuck!” This time he yelled.  
  
“Sam?” Dean watched as the door burst open and his brother came out of the bathroom, looking sickly distraught. Despite knowing what had happened, Dean thought it would take a lot more to prepare him for the sight of new Sam. “What happened?”  
  
“My dick’s gone, that’s what happened!” Sam cried.  
  
Dean stared at her for a moment before breaking into a fit of chuckles.  
  
“Shut up!” Sam groaned. “This ain’t funny. I want my dick back, Dean.”  
  
The older brother couldn’t seem to stop laughing, though. “Aw, Sammy. Look on the bright side. You got boobs!” He tried.  
  
Sam gave him a dirty look, but soon he was back to breathing rapidly and erratically, his chest heaving up and down and his eyes losing focus.  
  
“Sam? Sam, take it easy.”  
  
She began to pant and took a hand to her chest, as if in pain. “Dean…”  
  
“Calm down, you’re hyperventilating again,” Dean reached out and touched her.  
  
Her breathing only hitched though, and soon her gasps were loud and frantic, and she couldn’t really see or feel anything that wasn’t sheer chaos.  
  
Dean let go of her and looked for something that could help.  
  
“Here,” he pushed a brown paper bag into her hands. “Breathe into this, it’ll help.”  
  
Sam complied blindly, grabbing the bag and breathing into it rapidly at first, and more slowly as it began to have the desired effect. When he let go he was feeling a little better.  
  
“Good?” Dean asked. “Come, sit here on the bed.”  
  
He let himself be guided and sat down, burying his face in his hands. Brown locks of hair fell all over his arms.  
  
“I’ll be damned,” Sam whispered.  
  
“Sam, we’ll find the witch, alright? We’ll contact Bobby and we’ll reverse the spell.”  
  
Dean’s voice sounded so concerned, and so true, that Sam let himself be cheered by it, even if just a little. She raised her eyes to her brother and tried to smile. “Thanks.”  
  
Dean smiled back, and he didn’t like the way his heart skipped a beat and he had to look elsewhere. He knew it was his brother, dammit, but why did the witch have to make Sam such a pretty girl? It would be hard to concentrate.  
  
“Alright, let’s get you something to wear, right?”  
  
Sam nodded. They both stood up.  
  
“Maybe you could try one of my T-shirts on. They are smaller than yours,” Dean said as he went through the clothes in his bag.  
  
“Right,” Sam agreed. Without really thinking of what he did, he lifted the big T-shirt off his body and tossed it to the floor.  
  
“Here, this one may- Dammit, Sam!” Dean stopped in the middle of turning around and covered his eyes.  
  
“What?” She asked with an innocent frown in her face.  
  
“Boobs, Sam! You’ve got boobs now!” Dean talked to her but kept his eyes shielded from the sight.  
  
Sam looked down and understood what his brother meant. He grinned. “They’re just boobs, chill out.” Sam said. “Besides, it’s not like they’re even mine, I guess.” He looked down and studied his chest, lost for a second at how beautiful they looked.  
  
The witch might have turned him into a girl, but Sam was definitely still thinking like a man, and he couldn’t help himself reaching down and cupping his firm breasts. When Dean turned around again Sam’s fingertip was worrying a nipple, a smile on her lips.  
  
“Damn it!” Dean cursed, and against all that was reasonable and right, he felt himself twitch in his pants. How could he tell his dick that the girl toying with herself was actually his baby brother? “Put this on,” he threw his t-shirt at her.  
  
“Fine,” Sam complied, putting the T-shirt on. It was still big on his new body, but much better than his own. “Give me one of your jeans too,” he lowered his pants and the clothes were so loose on him that without much Sam sent everything down to pool around his feet. “And I think I’ll need underwear,” he said tentatively.  
  
Dean couldn’t turn around. He focused on going through his clothes and trying not to blush furiously at the way he imagined Sam looked. He pawed through his things and his face brightened up when he found something.  
  
“Look!” He turned around and waved a pair of panties at Sam. He was glad his T-shirt was long enough to cover Sam’s new lady parts. But seeing that beautiful girl in nothing but his own T-shirt made it difficult to concentrate again. Dean had always had a thing for the sight of girls wearing his shirts. Wearing  _nothing_  but his shirts.  
  
“What’s that?” Sam asked.  
  
“What does it look like? Panties!”  
  
“Oh, that’s gross,” she said.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Dean, if you think I’m gonna wear some nasty pants from one of your hookups, you got another thing coming,” she narrowed her eyes to slits, and when she looked annoyed she resembled Sam so much it was eerie.  
  
“Well, suit yourself then,” he put the underwear back in his things under a very disapproving gaze.  
  
Sam reached into his own clothes and found a pair of boxers that fit reasonably well. Then he took a pair of jeans Dean had offered and put them on too. The result wasn’t entirely bad, but it also wasn’t good.  
  
“Tomorrow we go shopping,” he announced.  
  
“What? Why?” Dean complained.  
  
“Because god knows how long I’ll have to be in this stupid body, and I’m not walking around for days in your clothes,” she stated.  
  
“Wait a second…” Dean frowned, and stepped closer to her.  
  
“What?” Sam mirrored his frown.  
  
Dean went very close to her, and then he opened a huge smile.  
  
“ _What?”_  
  
“I’m taller than you!” Dean grinned.  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes and assessed the situation.  
  
“Barely,” he retorted.  
  
“Who cares, I’m taller than you!” Dean laughed.  
  
“I can wear heels, though,” Sam pointed out.  
  
“Heels are for girls.” Dean teased.  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
“Bitch.”  
  
“Did you just call me bitch?” Sam furrowed her brow.  
  
Dean widened his eyes. “Well, ah… yeah, like you know, as usual…” He saw her angry face. “You know, you call me jerk, I call you bitch…” he tried.  
  
Sam simply stared at him, and he didn’t seem amused.  
  
Dean was beginning to realize that angry girl Sam was too pretty for her own good. “Fine,” he said, defeated. “What do you want to do now?”  
  
“I’m going to work, browse the web to see if I can find anything about gender swapping witches. You can do whatever you want.”  
  
“Shouldn’t we call Bobby and have him help as well?”  
  
Sam seemed to hesitate a moment. “Give me a couple of days. If we can’t do it on our own then we ask for help,” she said as she turned on the laptop and sat on a chair, ready to work. She opened a beer and started sipping, offering another to Dean, who took it gladly.  
  
“Right. He understood what she meant. If Sam could switch back into his male form without anyone else having to find out he was a girl, the better. And for his own sake Dean hoped that would happen soon. Girl Sam was a lot bitchier than his brother Sam.  
  
He pulled an ancient spell book and started leafing through it on the bed, drinking his beer as Sam typed away and clicked away on the computer, drinking his. He watched his brother – sister? – dressed in his faded jeans, loose shirt and bare, small feet. He watched her small fingers working the keyboard, and the way she frowned and bit on her bottom lip when she found something interesting. He didn’t want to stare, but he found himself unable to look away every time her hand pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
Dean was so caught up watching her that it surprised him when that sweet, pretty girl burped as loud as any guy. He laughed and looked at Sam.  
  
“What?” Sam chuckled. “Think I can’t burp like a man anymore?” Her lips twitched into a bold little grin that mirrored itself on Dean’s lips.  
  
They locked eyes and it was there, despite the different body, despite the quirkiness of it all, Sam’s eyes were still the eyes Dean had known and loved all his life. They would be alright, he thought, going back to the book before him.  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
The following morning Dean woke up to find Sam sleeping on the chair, cheek resting on the laptop’s keyboard and hair falling all around her. He shook her softly and chuckled when she lifted her face, there were computer keys printed on her cheek.  
  
For a moment Sam was extremely disoriented, and when his memory started to return slowly and he looked at the loose clothes covering his new lithe body, he had to use the paper bag again to fight hyperventilation.  
  
When he was positive he could handle his shit, he dragged Dean to the nearest department store.  
  
Not at all used to waiting on a girl as she did shopping, Dean was bored out of his mind as Sam started picking up blouses and jeans, socks and underwear. He felt completely out of his element and couldn’t wait to get the hell out. But he supposed that if Sam could handle being in a girl’s body, he could handle the shopping for a few hours.  
  
“How do I look?” Sam came out of the fitting room wearing a white linen shirt and blue, tight jeans. Dean arched an eyebrow and his lips twisted with approval. “Not bad. Can we go now?”  
  
“Wait, I need to try on more stuff.”  
  
“Fine,” Dean sighed and started looking around to see if he could entertain himself as Sam went back inside the fitting room.  
  
He found the lingerie section and smiled appreciatively at the kinky panties and bras he saw there. He let his fingertips brush against soft, silky fabric and nodded appreciatively at how provocative they looked.  
  
When Sam came out of the fitting room again, Dean was holding a pair of lacy, kinky bra and panties at her. “Here, try these on,” he smiled.  
  
Sam frowned. She stared at her brother for a long moment. “Dean. I’m a regular girl; not a porn star. And I’m not wearing this stuff.”  
  
“What’s the problem with this stuff? It looks great!”  
  
“It looks extremely uncomfortable,” she retorted.  
  
“Whatever,” Dean sighed, disappointed. “Just make it fast, will you?” He was on his way to putting the lingerie back where he had found it when he noticed a guy looking at him and grinning with complicity. “Something wrong?” Dean arched his eyebrows and smiled his I’don’t-have-time-for-this-shit smile.  
  
“Nah, dude… it’s just… girls, right? It’ll take them forever to pick up a few items. My ex-girlfriend was the same.”  
  
Dean stared at him for a moment. “Oh… no, no. That ain’t my girlfriend. She’s my sister.”  
  
The guy looked from Dean’s expression to the sexy lingerie in his hands and his forehead wrinkled. Dean followed his eyes and felt slightly awkward. “She’s a, erm, lesbian, you know. I’m trying to help her pick up girls,” he nodded, and then shut his eyes at how lame that sounded.  
  
The guy seemed to buy it, though. “You’ve got a hot chick like that for a sister and she’s a lesbian? Dude, that’s awesome.”  
  
When Sam left the fitting room again she noticed a guy talking to Dean, and she frowned at the way he stared at her with evident approval and smiled. She looked at Dean, who shrugged quickly and put the sexy lingerie down, then again quickly grabbed her by the arm and started to lead them out of there.  
  
“You done?”  
  
“Yeah. Why was that guy looking at me like that? What did you tell him?”  
  
“Me? Nothing. He must’ve liked what he saw.”  
  
Sam frowned and eyed Dean, searchingly. But soon his brother was pulling him towards the cashier, more than ready to exit the place.  
  
  
~ * ~   
  
  
Back in the car, making their way back with more than a few shopping bags on the backseat of baby, Dean keyed the Impala to a start and cast a quick look at Sam.  
  
“You should totally have lesbian sex,” he said.  
  
“Who? Me?”  
  
“No, me,” he laughed. “Of course you. I mean, think of it, when on this friggin’ life will you have another chance to do that?”  
  
“Dean, why would I want to have lesbian sex?”  
  
“Are you kidding? Sam, every guy in this fucking world would like to have lesbian sex. Unless, of course, they’re the kind of guy who wants to have gay sex, then I suppose that doesn’t apply.”  
  
Sam shook his head disapprovingly. “I can’t believe you’re actually thinking of stuff like that. Here I am, trapped in a girl’s body, wondering how the hell I’m going to get my body back, and you’re wasting your time with lesbian sex?”  
  
“Ok, for the record? Lesbian sex, is  _never_  a waste of time. And sure, I mean, it sucks what happened to you, and we’ll find a way to reserve the spell. But meanwhile, you could actually live every dude’s fantasy, you know?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Sam sighed and smiled softly.  
  
“Why not? Don’t you still like girls?”  
  
The question took him by surprise. He did like girls, didn’t he? Until yesterday night he would’ve loved to just quit this hunting life and settle down with a wife and kids. The witch might have changed his physical appearance, but inside he felt just like the Sam he had always been. Right?  
  
“Of course I do,” there were a few seconds of hesitation in his reply, and that seemed to make Dean back off and focus on the road instead. Still, there was a silly, dreamy smile on his lips, perhaps as he pictured some lesbian sex in his mind, and Sam caught himself staring at his brother’s face.  
  
 _‘Of course I like girls…’_  he thought. Whatever tingling sensation he felt at the sight of Dean’s rough handsomeness and manly attitude was just the spell trying to mess with his head.  
  
Sam swallowed hard and frowned worriedly. He would give everything just to be back in his own body, but for the moment he would have to practice some self control.  
  
“You okay?” Dean asked.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“There’s a paper bag in the glove compartment if you’re going to hyperventilate again.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Sam shut his eyes and fought to steady his uneven breathing. So yeah, being in a girl’s body, with different hormones messing with his brain would be confusing as fuck, but he could pull it off. For the sake of his sanity he’d better be able to. He thought of all the nice clothes he had just bought and hoped, with all his heart, that they could catch the witch before he’d had a chance to wear them all.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc...._


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The two Winchesters spent the next two days doing research about witches and trying to find out something about one that might have the power to swap someone’s gender. The problem was that the literature on witches was rather extensive, as was the variety which existed among them. There was a wide array of powers one could list for a witch, and there were so many books that just the sight of them was discouraging.  
  
“Sam...” Dean started. “I hate to say this, but don’t you think Bobby could give us a hand with the whole research thing? You know he’s got a lot more stuff than us to go over.”  
  
Sam sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He was exhausted. Sam had barely slept the last two days, and he knew as much about what had happened to him as he did when it had started, which was nothing at all. “Just… There’s one more book I have to read. If I can’t find anything there then I’ll talk to Bobby.”  
  
Dean nodded.  He poured himself some coffee and took a cold slice of last night’s pizza. “Hmm, perfect breakfast,” he spoke with his mouth full.  
  
Sam arched an eyebrow and stared at him disapprovingly. He sipped from his coffee and started reading the newspaper. A few minutes later he frowned as something caught his eye.  
  
“There’s something weird happening a few miles away,” Sam said.  
  
“Do you think it might be the witch?” Dean asked.  
  
“I have no idea,” he sighed. “For all I know that damn witch could be anywhere. We’ll just have to keep chasing weird until we catch her.”  
  
Dean felt the frustration in her voice, and he wished he could do something to help his brother, trapped into a girl’s body and unable to change back into who he was. “Ok, let’s go then?”  
  
“Right. Just let me get ready.”  
  
Dean watched as she stood up and changed into tight jeans and a black blouse. He ate the last piece of pizza and licked his fingers off absently.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
They arrived in the city a few hours after noon, ready to start questioning people about the high number of disappearances the place had experienced lately.  
  
“We’re gonna have a problem at the police station,” Dean said as he got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Well, you don’t exactly look like the guy in your fake ID photo, Sam.”  
  
“Oh, crap,” he sighed. “I hadn’t thought about that. I need new fake IDs.” He said and then paused for a moment, as if an unpleasant thought struck him. Dean knew exactly what she was thinking. How much longer would she be a she? Would new IDs really be necessary? Wasn’t getting new girl IDs admitting that he was hopeless about going back to his body?  
  
“Um, why don’t you talk to people then, see if you can find something out. I’ll go talk to the cops.”  
  
“Okay,” he said, glad for the interruption of his thoughts. “I’ll do just that. Let’s meet around dinner time?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll give you a call.”  
  
They each went their separate ways, Sam looking forward to doing some work that would get his mind off his current situation.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
Not having a fake FBI ID did not prove to be a problem at all. Sam quickly learned that her good looks granted access to most places he wanted to go, and charmed a lot of people into talking to her and giving details about what was going on there. By the time Dean and him met again to eat something at a diner, they had both come to the same conclusion.  
  
“I took a look at three bodies, all three drained of blood. We’re dealing with a vampire here, Sam.”  
  
“I know,” she said. “The victims were Marian, 17, Judith, 18 and Sarah, 19. The one thing they all had in common was going to the same hang out bar after school. Apparently they sell easy alcohol for minors, which attracts both minors and older guys, looking for drunk girls. Victim’s friends said they saw them leave with an older guy before they disappeared.”  
  
Dean widened his eyes.  
  
“The bar is two miles down this avenue, and tonight there’s a party happening there. We should definitely check it out.”  
  
“Hey, wait a moment,” Dean frowned. “How come you’ve uncovered all that? I was the one with the FBI suit.”  
  
She grinned, the sight fresh and alluring.  
  
“Well, guess I don’t need a fake ID when I got these,” she touched her chest playfully and Dean swallowed hard and looked away.  
  
“You flirted your way through information?” Dean’s tone carried a slight reprimand.  
  
“Didn’t have to. Just had to smile and bat my eyelashes a couple of times.”  
  
“That  _is_  flirting.”  
  
“So what? This is not the witch I need to hunt to get myself back. Might as well take advantage of the situation I find myself in,” She frowned and spoke defiantly.  
  
Her eyes looked so fierce that Dean didn’t dare say anything. He knew Sam was deeply frustrated with not being able to find anything about the witch who charmed him, and he knew better than to piss him off when he was already on edge. Nothing brought out his brother Sam more than her angry, narrowing hazel eyes staring into his.  
  
“Fine. Let’s go to this bar then.”  
  
They stepped outside the diner and into the falling night.  
  
“I need something sharp enough to cut a head off,” she said when Dean opened the Imapala’s trunk.  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“What?”  
  
Dean took a deep breath. He looked at his brother in that sweet, frail looking body. He knew Sam was in there, willing to fight, with all the stubbornness that ran in the family blood. But it didn’t help the fact that this body looked so pretty and slim, as if she could be easily hurt or broken. Dean had a hard time picturing Sam’s pretty face doing some serious ass kicking.  
  
“You sure you up to it? Maybe I should go, you could wait for me back at the motel. This vamp could be dangerous.”  
  
“He is dangerous, he’s a vamp, Dean. I don’t understand what the problem is, though.”  
  
“I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
Sam studied the way Dean was looking at him. He knew it might be difficult for Dean to see past this new body, but it annoyed him so much that he would say that.  
  
“I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”  
  
“I know you can, it’s just-“  
  
“That I’m a girl now? I’m  _Sam_ ,” she stressed the name, her lips quivering. “I can fight a vampire and anything else that comes my way. And I will fight anything that comes my way until I get to that stupid witch. And if you get in my way, then I’ll fight you too.” She approached him, her eyes dangerously angry, her nose doing that furious twitch Dean had seen Sam do a million times.  
  
He smiled despite himself. She did look fierce enough to kick his ass if he didn’t comply.  
  
“Alright. Let’s get the stuff then.”  
  
She looked at him, feeling the anger start to leave her body slowly.  
  
“What are you taking?” She asked, taking a quick look at the weapons in the car.  
  
“You can take your pick. Ladies first.”  
  
Her eyes flew up to lock with his in what she thought would be sheer anger, but upon seeing the smug smirk on Dean’s face she felt all anger melt quickly and mirrored the smile. Her chest felt warm at the glint in Dean’s eyes, and Sam felt completely taken under the spell of him for a moment or two.  
  
“Fine,” she shrugged off her thoughts at last and made a grab for a deadly weapon. “Let’s go.”  
  
She squinted her eyes provocatively and Dean nodded, picking up his weapon as well.  
  
“So, we’re looking for an older man who preys on young, drunk girls, right?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yes. Now isn’t it just perfect that I happen to be a girl tonight?”  
  
“You’re gonna use yourself as bait? Really?”  
  
“Got a better idea?”  
  
Dean sighed. Not in the mood to get into another argument. “Fine. I’ll be nearby.”  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
In the bar they found a lot of teenagers drinking and shooting pool. There was smoke and laughter all around them the moment they were in. Dean sat in a shadowed corner and ordered himself a drink, watching, from a distance, as Sam sat by the bar and crossed her legs.  
  
She looked lovely in those tight blue jeans and black blouse. She didn’t even have to wear heels like the other girls there, because even in her hiking boots Sam stood out from the other females in the bar. She started toying with locks of hair mindlessly, and it wasn’t long before a tall, dark skinned man sat by her side and offered to buy her a drink.  
  
Sam smiled sweetly and nodded, giving the man room to sit next to her.  
  
Even from a distance, Dean couldn’t help staring at the scene. He knew Sam was wary, trying to work whether that man might be the vampire they were hunting, but still, it was extremely unnerving having to see the guy hit on him – her? – as Dean stood back, watching. When he suddenly reached out his hand to brush a lock of hair behind Sam’s ear Dean closed his hand into a fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes for a second, his heart beating fast.  
  
That made no sense. He couldn’t be this insanely jealous of his brother, who just happened to be in a different ‘meat suit’. It was ridiculous and silly, and dangerous having these strong feelings, but Dean couldn’t help them, they were too strong. He wanted to walk up to that bar and shove that man off his sister. Sister?  
  
He took a long sip of his drink and let the alcohol burn down his throat. He looked away, unable to handle the scene anymore.  
  
When he looked back at Sam Dean frowned. The man was going away, as if he’d been dismissed.  _‘Not the vamp then,’_ Dean thought, and he breathed a bit easier when Sam was once again alone on the bar stool, sipping from her drink.  
  
He tried to distract himself with the beautiful girls laughing and talking all around him, but he couldn’t really stop watching Sam. He knew his brother was in there, but he also thought Sam was different in ways that he couldn’t possibly help. There was something feminine in the way she looked at her drink and played with the straw. And when she took the cherry between her lips and ate it slowly, seductively, Dean shuddered at how sexy she was without having to do much. He shut his eyes again and breathed in and out a few times to steady himself.  
  
When he opened them again there was another man talking to Sam, and something in the way he looked made all the hairs stand on Dean’s arms. The man was tall and green eyed. He seemed to be around his forties, and he was extremely good-looking. He approached Sam in a mysterious, smooth manner, and Dean knew his brother felt the same alert go off in his mind.  
  
“This place has nothing to do with you. You’re too good for it,” the man spoke softly, huskily.  
  
Sam smiled with her eyes and studied him.  
  
“You don’t seem to fit very well in here either,” she replied.  
  
The man smiled a cat-like, intense smile, and Sam became very much conscious of the concealed blade pressed against her skin.  
  
“Mathew,” he said, taking her hand and planting a kiss on top of it.  
  
“Sam,” she replied, studying him.  
  
It wasn’t long before the man was leading Sam out of the bar, holding her hand and snaking an arm around her waist.  
  
Dean stood up too, a hand immediately going for the Colt on his waist. He waited a moment before stepping outside, so he wouldn’t be too obvious, but his heart froze when he at last did. Sam and the man were nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Damn it,” he cursed, pulled his gun and started to walk around.  
  
There were many trees around the bar, as well as a parking lot, and they could be anywhere by now. Fuck, what if Sam was in danger?  
  
“I should have never let you use yourself as bait,” Dean muttered under his breath and his heart started to beat faster with worry.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
The sound startled him and made Dean turn his head. Not far from where he stood, coming from the trees around the bar, he heard the sound of fighting. He ran as fast as he could, gun in hand, towards it.  
  
Sam had let herself be led into the wooded area around the bar well aware that Mathew was their guy. So she wasn’t at all surprised when he bared his fangs and tried to bite into her neck. The vampire, however, was very surprised when the girl kneed him in the stomach and pulled out a silver dagger.  
  
“Fuck!” he cursed, and recovered himself quickly.  
  
Sam charged at him, dagger in hand, trying to aim for his heart. But the man was tall and strong-built, and as soon as he realized his life was endangered, he started to fight back, dodging punches and kicks and trying to overpower the girl attacking him.  
  
“Sam! Sam, move away, I’ll shoot him!” Dean arrived at the scene, glad to see Sam was all right.  
  
But she didn’t seem to hear him. Sam kept fighting the vampire, making it impossible for Dean to find a good angle to shoot. When the man tried to punch her, she took his hand and kicked his knee, causing him to stumble and groan in pain. Then she moved swiftly towards his back, raised her arms and brought the sharp cold metal down against the vampire's neck.  
  
She groaned and gasped under the strain, and when the vampire's headless body stumbled foward, Sam looked at Dean, hair in disarray and breath uneven.  
  
“Are you okay?” Dean watched her. There wad blood covering the front of her blouse and jeans, but she looked fine. For a girl, she could seriously kick ass. His pride was evident in his face, and it made Sam smile.  
  
“Yeah, told you I could handle him. Let’s go back.”  
  
She walked past him, loving the impressed look in Dean’s eyes, but unable to help being slightly saddened by it. It reminded him of how hard it was for Dean to see him as the person he used to be, the strong Sam who could take care of himself. Not that he blamed him, though. She herself was having trouble figuring out who she was nowadays.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
“Damn,” she cursed, back at the motel room. “There goes the only pair of jeans that actually fit me,” she sighed. “I need to wash this stink out of me,” she said heading for the bathroom.  
  
“Alright,” Dean watched her disappear and took a quick look around. He kicked off his boots and cast a glance at the books Sam had been reading on top of his bed. He doubted his brother would find the answer he was looking for in the last book, but it broke his heart telling him that.  
  
When Sam emerged from the bathroom she was wearing a big, loose flannel shirt, one of Sam’s favorites, that covered her up to her thighs. She wore no jeans, just white socks.  
  
She climbed on top of her bed, among the books about witchcraft, and crossed her smooth legs. Dean saw there was a thoughtful, sad look in her eyes. He wondered if she had chosen Sam’s blue plaid shirt randomly or if she just longed for the person she used to be.  
  
“You okay?” He asked softly, from his bed.  
  
“I’m fine,” she murmured, fingers toying with one of the book covers. She raised a knee and rested her chin on top of it while leafing through the book.  
  
The sulk in her eyes made her look so much like Sam that Dean could forget, for a moment, that the person with him was so physically different from the brother he knew so well.  
  
“C’mon, Sam. I know that look. What’s up?”  
  
“It’s nothing, Dean. I’m fine.”  
  
She focused on the book in front of her.  
  
“No you’re not. You’re still my brother, remember? And I know that look,” Dean tried again, more softly this time.  
  
Sam stopped in the middle of leafing through a book, closed it shut and stared at the cover. He could feel a knot forming in his throat and the sting of tears in his eyes, so he desperately chewed on his bottom lip to try and keep it all inside before any betraying sound could escape his mouth.  
  
“Sam…” Dean climbed on bed with her. He saw the wetness in her eyes even when she tried to look away from his searching stare.  
  
“I’m fine,” she choked, and her hand quickly went for her eyes, wiping away the tears furiously.  
  
“Do you want to talk?” Dean offered.  
  
“What for? So you can tease me again saying I’m such a girl now, who needs to talk about everything?” She sounded angry, but mostly, she sounded sad. And tired.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Dean said, honestly. “I didn’t mean to be a jerk, it’s just… weird.”  
  
“You tell me about weird. There are tears coming out of my eyes and I don’t fucking want them to. It’s like I can’t control this body that isn’t mine. Sometimes I feel all these strange things, and I don’t even know if I am still myself.”  
  
“Well, of course you’re still yourself, Sam. Did you see the way you kicked ass tonight? Of course you’re still my Sammy.”  
  
“But… Dean, I have to sit down to pee!” She protested.  
  
Dean couldn’t help himself and the ringing laughter he let out at that. Sam couldn’t seem to help it either, though, and soon she mirrored her brother and laughed too, a loud, silly laugh among the tears she still wiped.  
  
“I’m so fucking confused,” she said then, letting some of her despair slip through and accepting Dean’s firm hands on her shoulders when he held her.  
  
“Hey, Sam? It’s gonna be alright.”  
  
“It’s been three days and nothing.”  
  
“We’ll find the witch. We’ll get your true self back.”  
  
She raised hazel green eyes full of doubt and fear to him, and the look tugged at the strings of his heart, because that was sheer Sam, though he looked so different, the same eyes, the same soul, and it was pleading into him, and if there was one thing that could touch him deep was knowing that Sam was in need. And if there was one thing that killed Dean it was not being able to help him.  
  
“We’ll reverse this spell,” he said.  
  
“Promise?”  
  
Her eyes burned into his heart.  
  
“I promise,” he said, and he meant it. He would see his brother Sam back to who he was, or he would die trying.  
  
And then Sam was in his arms, burying her head into the curve of his neck. Dean held her tight and rocked her, enjoying the feeling of her smaller frame against his chest. He realized that the girl in his arms smelled so much of Sam that if it weren’t for the softness of her skin and the tickling of her long hair, and of course the much smaller body holding him, Dean could close his eyes and say nothing had changed at all.  
  
Sam had her eyes shut and breathed in deep. When she did so, the smell of Dean’s skin entered through her nose and invaded her mind, clouding her thoughts. It was the same scent she had smelled all her life, musky and sweat and just manly Dean… It had never meant anything, except that now.. right now it…  
  
Sam shuddered and breathed in deeply again. She let her nose graze Dean’s neck, from his shoulder to the curve leading to his earlobe. She breathed in the smell of his skin until all the feelings of loss and confusion were replaced by something else entirely.  
  
Dean shivered at the touch. The tip of her nose against his skin and the fact that Sam had just fucking  _smelled_  him made his head spin. Goosebumps broke on his skin and Dean shut his eyes, feeling his crotch twitch in response.  
  
He broke the embrace off quickly by pulling Sam away and holding her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and she looked confused, but also dangerously pleased… There was something mischievous in her eyes, something daring that was barely there at all, something that made Dean’s blood thicken and run faster.  
  
His lips moved for a little while but he ended up not saying anything. Instead, he stood up from the bed, picked up a few clothes in his bag and headed for the bathroom.  
  
“I’ll go take a shower. Why don’t you give Bobby a call?”  
  
“Right. I think I will,” she said.  
  
Dean gave her a nod and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
In there, alone at last and letting the warm water cascade down his body, Dean relished the privacy to let some of his control go. He had an evident hard on demanding attention, and right now he didn’t want to think about how wrong it was, or how guilty he should feel, or anything like that. For the next few minutes, as Dean wrapped his large palm around his dick and stroked, there was nothing in his mind but Sam’s sweet face and gorgeous body. He fisted his cock as the image of her lips haunted him, and the feel of her nose grazing his neck and taking in his smell spurred him on without any shame or restrain.  
  
“Mmm,” Dean bit hard on his bottom lip and tried to muffle the pleasure building up. Wrong, wrong wrong, yes. He knew that. But fuck it. He would die if he didn’t let some of the tension go.  
  
Sam and the way she moved, and her loose, flannel Sam shirts, covering a pair of slim thighs… and the way she was so damn unaware of how sexy she looked, how sexy she was… on the bar stool, sipping her drink, biting into that cherry…  
  
“Fuck,” Dean’s hand picked up speed and he rested his forehead against the tiles, the muscles in his biceps standing out as he stroked his cock faster.  
  
Sam in his arms, deliberately smelling into his neck, and her smell, Sam’s smell, the smell Dean had known for so long, so familiar, so intimate….  
  
“ _Fuck,_ ” Dean came hard, shaking and wavering for a moment, until his knees recovered from the feeling. He stroked himself a few more times as his come sprayed the tiles ahead and was washed away by the water coming down.  
  
When he was done he felt much calmer and more in control of himself.  
  
Nevertheless, as soon as he opened the door to join Sam again, he felt very much aware of just how big a problem they had on their hands.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc..._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

  
  
When Dean walked out of the shower Sam was still sitting on bed, and she now stared at the cell phone with a hopeless expression.  
  
“So, did you talk to Bobby?” He asked, trying to shut away any reminiscent naughty thoughts he just had in the bathroom.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“You have to call him.”  
  
“Why?” Dean frowned.  
  
“Because he didn’t believe I was Sam. And he hung up on me the last three times I tried calling back.”  
  
Dean heard the anger mingled with frustration in her voice. He walked closer to the bed and picked up Sam’s phone. He speed dialed Bobby and waited, but before he had a chance to say anything the call was cut off.  
  
“Son of a…”  
  
“Dean, you should probably try calling from your phone. He ain’t gonna answer a call coming from mine. He probably thinks it’s someone who abducted me.”  
  
Dean was about to reach for his cell phone when it started ringing.  
  
“Well, guess what…” He muttered. “Hi, Bobby.”  
  
Sam watched as Dean spoke on the phone with the older hunter.  
  
“I know. I know, Bobby, but it’s true.”  
  
Sam sighed and waited.  
  
“I don’t know, all we know is that we were chasing this witch and then suddenly there was a  bolt of light and Sam was a different gender,” Dean paused and listened. “Well, of course I know it’s really him. Think I wouldn’t recognize my own brother?”  
  
Sam didn’t show, but he smiled inside at that.  
  
“Yeah, I asked everything I needed to confirm, of course, Bobby. The point is… We have no idea how to reverse this spell, or to find this witch to start with. We’ve been through a lot of witchcraft books, but so far there was nothing about gender swapping. Think you can help us look?”  
  
Sam studied Dean’s face as he listened to Bobby speak.  
  
“Right. Thank you, Bobby. You too. Bye.”  
  
“So? Did he believe you?”  
  
“I guess so, judging from the number of bollocks he just said.”  
  
Sam grinned.  
  
“He’ll go over everything he can and get back to us as soon as he finds something. Meanwhile, I think we should leave tomorrow, stop at the next weird thing we find. I know it’s a long shot thinking we’ll find the witch, but it’s better than sitting and waiting, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Dean watched as Sam put away the book and the laptop and tucked herself in bed.  
  
“Night, Sam,” he said, turning off the lights.  
  
Sam didn’t bother replying. He shut his eyes and made a silent prayer to try and find the witch before his thoughts became any more confusing than they already were.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
The following morning Sam was glad for the heat, and put on a pair of jean shorts. He made a mental note to stop by the next laundromat and have his jean pants washed. He didn’t know that Dean too made a mental note to stop at the next laundromat and get Sam’s pants clean. He didn’t think it would be easy to concentrate at all driving with Sam sat right beside him in the Impala, with a pair of smooth thighs showing.  
  
Alright, it was his baby brother inside that body, but his hormones couldn’t tell it judging from the long, slim legs his eyes saw.  
  
They drove all morning and most part of the afternoon. They didn’t really have a destination, but they had both thought it better to stay on the road, moving, and improve their chances of running into the witch.  
  
When driving started to be tiresome and they grew weary of the road and in the mood for some food, they stopped at the next town and checked in a motel. They left their stuff and headed for one of the busy dinners of the place when it was well into the evening.  
  
Sam ordered a salad and grilled chicken, while Dean ordered the house special burger. There had been no phone calls from Bobby, as Sam would have expected. It was too early, he knew that. But it didn’t make him any less disappointed. He pushed his food around his plate as Dean took mouthfuls of burger and chewed merrily.  
  
 _“It happened again tonight.”_  
  
 _“What?”_  
  
 _“She was there! I swear it!”_  
  
 _“Shh… calm down. Sit here.”_  
  
The nervous and whispered conversation quickly picked up their attention, and Sam and Dean locked eyes from across the table and listened to the dialogue. There were two women talking at the table right behind them, as Dean could see.  
  
 _“Are you sure?”_  
  
 _“Hell yes! You think I’m lying?”_  
  
 _“No, of course not… It’s just that… these things aren’t supposed to exist!”_  
  
 _“I know what I saw.”_  
  
 _“And… did she say anything to you?”_  
  
Sam’s heart beat faster. Could it be they were talking about a witch? Dean didn’t even have to say anything to understand the flash of hope that crossed his brother’s eyes.  
  
 _“Yes. She said she missed me. But then she started saying some scary shit.”_  
  
 _“Like what?”_  
  
 _“Like how she wanted me to be there with her… you know, dead?”_  
  
 _“Jesus, Amy… you need to tell someone about this. I mean, does your father know that you’ve been seeing your dead mother at night?”_  
  
 _“Shhh… don’t speak so loud!...”_  
  
Sam sighed with dismay.  
  
“It’s just a ghost,” Dean whispered.  
  
Sam nodded. “Probably, yeah.”  
  
“If you want we can keep moving to try and catch the witch.”  
  
“No,” Sam said. “We have no idea where she is. Meanwhile we might as well help this Amy girl. Her mother’s ghost is probably haunting her. We can’t just walk away on it.”  
  
“Right. We have to find out where she was buried then.”  
  
“Ok. I’ll go to the bathroom. Be right back.”  
  
Dean watched as Sam stood up and left the table. He narrowed his eyes and tried to pay close attention to the conversation between the two friends a few feet away.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
Sam walked absently towards the bathroom. She sighed in relief after being able to empty her full bladder – even if he had to do that sitting on the toilet – and was now checking herself in the mirror as she washed her hands.  
  
Sam was about to turn around and leave when the door swung open and a young man walked in. Sam jumped, startled. _‘Fuck,’_  he thought.  _‘Have I entered the man’s room?’_  Was the first thought that crossed his mind. But then he looked around and was sure that was not a men’s room.  
  
“Excuse me?” he raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Hi. My name’s Derek. I’m sorry to scare you, honey. But damn, I was checking you out at the table before, and you are one fine girl, I must say.” He stared at Sam from head to toe, his eyes lingering on the bare thighs and smooth curve of hips.  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes and tried to keep calm.  
  
“Right. You’ve said it. You can leave now.”  
  
“Wait… I thought maybe we could chat? What’s your name?”  
  
“I don’t wanna give you my name,” Sam stared at the guy standing between him and the door out. “Why don’t you just walk away and pretend this never happened?” He suggested.  
  
“Oh, is that your boyfriend in there? I won’t tell if you won’t tell,” he winked provocatively and Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
“Cmon, just let me out,” he stepped towards the door and the guy before him, and the moment he did so the man stepped back and put himself against the door, blocking the way out. “You don’t wanna do that,” Sam said, wearily. The last few days had been a strain on his patience, and he so wasn’t in the mood for that shit.  
  
“Why’s that? C’mon, sweetie… Just give me a kiss and then I’ll walk out.”  
  
“No way.”  
  
“Just a kiss, I won’t tell your man. You kiss me and I’ll let you go, I promise.”  
  
“That’s not happening.”  
  
“Well then. Flash me your boobs,” he said.  
  
Sam’s blood boiled. “Step out of the way now or I’ll have to hurt you.” He slitted his pretty eyes dangerously, unaware of how beautiful that made the girl standing in the bathroom look to an observer.  
  
The guy grinned, genuinely amused. “Hurt me? Nah, I don’t think so,” the guy reached out to try and cup Sam’s breasts.  
  
Sam’s mouth twisted with anger and he shoved the guy hard.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
His reaction was quick and he made a grab for Sam. His moves though, were slow in comparison to Sam’s training, and Sam could easily overpower him. He kicked the guy between the legs, and when he bowed forward in pain Sam punched him hard before pushing him to the floor.  
  
“You bitch!” Derek screamed, curled into a ball of pain.  
  
“Yeah, how does it feel to get your ass kicked by a girl?” Sam laughed. “I hope you learned a lesson tonight. Next time, just stick to the men’s room,” Sam stepped over the guy on the floor and towards the door. “Jerk…” he murmured after glancing over at him again.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
When Sam returned to the table she looked flushed and slightly out of breath.  
  
“Are you okay?” Dean asked, furrowing his brow. “Did something happen?”  
  
“No. It’s all fine,” Sam smiled. There was no need to worry Dean over a small, stupid incident. Sam was pretty sure that guy wouldn’t try anything else after the beating.  
  
“You sure?” Dean insisted.  
  
“I had some trouble on my way out of the bathroom. Just some jerk who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.”  
  
“Sam-“  
  
“It’s fine, Dean. I handled it. Can we go back to the ghost, please? Have you heard anything else?”  
  
Dean sighed and nodded, albeit reluctantly, and told Sam he hadn’t discovered much else. They left the diner deciding to split ways in order to speed up the case. Dean would try and find out where the woman’s mother was buried. He had a name and he was going to do some research; and Sam was in charge of keeping an eye out for Amy, outside her house.  
  
  
~ *  ~   
  
  
When night came Sam was standing behind some trees in a park, on the desert street in front of Amy’s house. He was completely still and silent, studying the movement in the house through the lighted windows. So far there had been nothing unusual.  
  
When his telephone rang, Sam knew Dean had probably found something. He listened for a moment before speaking.  
  
“Right. Yeah, just a sec,” Sam pulled a pen from his pocket and a little appointment book. He wrote down the address to the cemetery where Amy’s mother was buried. It was time to burn some bones. “Fine. I’ll met you there,” he said and hung up the phone.  
  
“Oh, no you won’t.”  
  
Sam turned around quickly at the sound of that voice. Being completely caught off guard – listening to Dean’s voice on the phone had made him unable to hear the approaching footsteps – Sam couldn’t defend himself against the blow he suffered, one that made everything he was holding fall off his hands.  
  
“What the-?”  
  
“Think you can humiliate me like that and there will be no consequences, bitch?”  
  
Sam was quickly getting back to his feet when he recognized the man from the bathroom incident standing in front of him.  
  
“You again? Haven’t you learned your lesson?”  
  
But before Sam made a move towards the guy he realized there were three other guys, tall and hefty, with Derek. He realized quickly the odds were not good and braced himself for what was about to take place.  
  
“What do you want?” Sam barked.  
  
“I followed you here. Now you are a strange girl, aren’t you? Where did you learn those moves? And what are you doing here now, who are you waiting for?”  
  
“That’s none of your business.”  
  
“See guys?” Derek said. “Didn’t I tell you just how fucking cocky this one was?”  
  
Sam looked from Derek to the three men so close behind him.  
  
“Yeah. But that just makes it more fun to see her break,” one of them grinned.  
  
“Hey. You’ve seen what I’m capable of, Derek,” Sam cursed himself for not carrying any weapon at the moment. “So why don’t you and your friends all go away before it’s too late?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Derek said. “You have no idea who you were messing with, bitch. You could’ve just kissed me, but now… You had to be an arrogant little whore, eh? I’ll make you regret-“  
  
“What? Giving you the beating of your life?” Sam sneered, which drove Derek furious.  
  
The taunt spurred him on and he charged at her. Sam dodged a few blows and saw, with the corner of his eye, that the other three guys had circled him, making it impossible for him to run away.  
  
For the next few minutes he fought them bravely, landing punches and kicks that made the four men second think the attack. But in the end, despite all the training carved in his brain, the body fighting right now was physically weaker than the attackers, and Sam was no match for the four strong guys willing to capture him.  
  
He had just punched one of Derek’s friends in the jaw, pretty sure he had managed to break some teeth judging by the cry of pain she heard, but then another of them grabbed him from behind, pulling his hair tight so Derek could punch him in the stomach.  
  
Sam cried out and struggled fiercely, but suddenly she found herself firmly held by two of Derek’s friends, being dragged more deeply into the green area of the desert park.  
  
“Let me go!” He screamed. “You fucking coward,” Sam groaned. “You need to call your pretty little friends to handle a girl, is that it? Can’t fight a skinny girl by yourself? Now that’s rich!”  
  
“Shut up!” Derek growled.  
  
“You’re so afraid of me you had to ask your friends to protect your honor,” Sam spit the words at him, anger burning in his eyes.  
  
“I said shut up!” Derek slapped him hard across the face, splitting his bottom lip.  
  
Sam’s mouth quivered, he felt furious. He tasted blood in his mouth and felt his face burning hot from the slap.  
  
“I just brought my friends here to make sure you had a night you’ll never forget,” He smiled an ugly sneer.  
  
Sam looked at the faces of the three men before him and struggled anew to try and break free from the strong grip of the fourth man, who held his arms behind his back. He saw the look on those guys’ faces, and for the first time that night he felt scared.  
  
“Hmm, don’t touch me!” He gritted his teeth and twisted his head away when Derek cupped his cheek.  
  
He grinned at her futile efforts.  
  
“You couldn’t give me a kiss. But now you’re gonna give me much more than that,” he promised, and the other guys grinned mischievously at that.  
  
Sam widened his eyes and his breath hitched to something clipped and irregular.  
  
“I will have whatever I want from you tonight, you fucking tease,” Derek then snuck his fingers inside Sam’s blouse and ripped it open forcefully.  
  
Sam cried in outrage and disgust, and coiled under the nasty look the men gave as they stared at naked skin and lacy bra.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare touch me or I swear I’ll kill you,” He threatened, but even to his own ears, Sam’s voice sounded frightened and unsure.  
  
Never in his life had he been through anything like that. For sure his life had been in danger countless times, and he had been scared many others during early hunts, but that… that kind of threat was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and it made his heart race with blind and irrational panic.  
  
“She’s got spunk. I’ll give her that,” one of the guys laughed, and Sam wished he could put a bullet in his grinning mouth.  
  
“Let me go!” He writhed against the painful grip keeping his arms bound in a painful angle behind his back.  
  
“Oh, I will let you go if you’re a good girl. But first me and my friends here…” he cupped one of her breasts and squeezed painfully. “We’ll take turns fucking you tonight.”  
  
“Hm,” Sam winced. His heart skipped a beat and drummed in his chest. Adrenaline pumped in his veins and he couldn’t believe how helpless he felt. Never, never had he felt so powerless, so… so unable to do anything… so  _helpless_ …  
  
“We’ll each take you over and over again until we are just tired of using this pretty body of yours.”  
  
“I won’t let you!” Sam felt tears running down his face, and honestly, he didn’t even care anymore. It was all like a terrible, a terrible nightmare that couldn’t be true.  
  
“Oh, yes you will, bitch. And I think I know how I want to start it,” Derek grabbed a fist full of her hair and the guy behind her pushed her down hard, forcing Sam onto her knees. “Now you try to bite me or anything and I swear to god we’ll smash your skull with a rock, bitch,” he said as he started to work on his buckle.  
  
“Please, don’t…” Sam begged and shut his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, you’ll fucking beg a lot more before this is over.”  
  
“Let her go.”  
  
The different voice startled everyone. It came from behind one of the trees, and it belonged to a man who stood very still watching the scene, gun in hand.  
  
 _‘Dean!’_  Sam thought, and his heart leapt with joy at the sight of him. “Ah!” He groaned when the man behind him brought him back to his feet forcefully.  
  
Dean saw the scene from a distance. Sam’s torn blouse and exposed body, her split bottom lip and bruised skin. But what ached him the most was the sheer fright in her eyes.  _His brother’s eyes._  
  
“And who the hell are you?”  
  
“I’m your worst nightmare. Now let her go and I may let you live,” Dean spoke in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
He let his eyes lock with Sam’s for a second, but the intensity of the emotions that flowed in the connection was so powerful that he quickly looked away, his heart beating deafeningly loud thuds in his chest.  
  
The four men looked at each other, but most importantly, they looked at the gun in Dean’s hand.  
  
“Oh, I know him. It’s her boyfriend,” Derek said.  
  
“I’m her brother, you fucking asshole. Let her go now because I ain’t got a single drop of patience anymore,” Dean threatened.  
  
“Let her go!” Derek commanded quickly.  
  
Sam was abruptly shoved forward by the man behind him, and he nearly  stumbled and fell. He didn’t look back, he just walked straight ahead until he was safely behind Dean. His heart was still beating wildly fast and he could hardly trust his legs to support the light weight of his body.  
  
“Now go ahead and get the fuck out of here. If I see you again, so help me God, I will hurt you. A lot. Now GO!” Dean growled, and the four men turned tailed and fled.  
  
Only when he was sure they were out of sight did he dare turn around and let his eyes fall on Sam. He could already see the bruises on her arms and thighs, and his eyes seemed unable to look away from the way Sam’s lips quivered as blood dried on them.  
  
“You alright?” His voice sounded husky and gritty, so much it was barely even audible.  
  
Sam nodded, unable to trust his voice.  
  
“You were taking too long to arrive. I decided to check,” he explained.  
  
Sam nodded. “Thanks…” He managed to utter, and the sound was a cracking, feeble voice that made him shrink with shame under Dean’s knowing, protective stare.  
  
“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”  
  
Dean put a soothing hand on her lower back to guide her out of the park and towards the parked impala. At first Sam stiffened and made as if she might cower away from the touch, but then she forced herself to take a deep breath and relax, allowing Dean to lead her into the car.  
  
They drove back to the motel in utter silence. Sam rested her head against the window of the car and stared into the distance. Her eyes were glassy and wide, and she barely moved at all. One look at her told Dean she was in shock. And hell, he couldn’t blame her. It was his brother in there. It was his brother in a girl’s body, going through a terrible, heinous threat.  
  
“Did they….?” Dean’s voice faltered. He felt a knot of red hot anger clogging his throat.  
  
“No.” Was Sam’s reply.  
  
Dean nodded slowly.  
  
He swallowed hard. Just the thought that those guys were about to rape Sam, to hurt her, to take advantage of her so cruelly was sickening to his stomach. Dean couldn’t accept just how fucking coward it was trying to force a girl. All his life he had seen girls as the most precious, beautiful beings, and he dedicated his time with them to please, to learn how to touch gently, sweetly, to find bliss in the way he could please a woman… Rape was just dirty and fucked up. Not supernatural, but so wrong and haunting Dean couldn’t even put it into words.  
  
And then there was the fact that it was Sam. His baby brother, who was trapped in that body, his Sammy, having to go through that.  
  
He stole another glance at Sam, but her eyes were still gazing into the distance. She made no sign of wanting to talk. Sam seemed completely absorbed in her own thoughts, dreading any kind of conversation.  
  
Dean let her be until they arrived at the motel. He let them in and Sam stood in the middle of the room. Dean noticed she was shaking.  
  
The frailty sipping from Sam was intoxicating Dean, and he had to fight not to break down.  
  
“Did you burn the bones?” Sam asked sheepishly.  
  
“No. Didn’t have time. I’ll go back there now.”  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
“Sam… what you say you stay here and wait for me?” Dean tried, already dreading to start an argument over that.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Sam’s short, lifeless reply affected him more than an argument might.  
  
“I’ll… I’ll be right back then. If you need something call me,” Dean said and turned around, leaving behind an awkward motel room full of unresolved tension and feelings.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
Dean lit the match and threw it in the graveyard, watching as the bones caught on fire and burned. There, he thought. Amy’s problems were gone. At least someone would sleep well tonight.  
  
Dean turned around and started making his way back to the car, but not to the motel. Before he could go back there was something else he had to do.  
  
He found them not too long after he’d started looking. The four men were still roaming the streets, talking about their busy night. Dean parked the car and walked up to them. There was no one else on the street to witness the scene.  
  
“Hey, Derek! Look, it’s him!” One of the guys pointed towards Dean.  
  
“Hey! Get the fuck away from us, we let her go!” Derek yelled.  
  
They were all suspicious and afraid, looking at Dean intently to try and see if he was carrying a gun.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Dean said. “I didn’t bring my gun.” He raised both his hands and then his shirt to make a point.  
  
The four men relaxed, and the heftiest of them even grinned.  
  
“Oh really? Then what the fuck are you doing here? Do you want to take a beating like that pretty sister of yours?”  
  
The other three grinned.  
  
Dean grinned too. But it was brief and humorless, and a second before he threw the first punch. Dean knocked the first of them right out with the first blow, and then the three others were all over him in a heart beat.  
  
A curtain of red rage covered his sight and Dean kicked and punched with all he was worth. Images of Sam’s torn blouse and the fright in her eyes, his baby brother’s eyes, urged him to beat harder and faster, and neither men had a chance against an angry, out of control Dean.  
  
He only stopped when they were all moaning, broken and begging by his feet.  
  
“Please don’t kill us!” Derek moaned. “Please!” He choked on blood coming out of his broken teeth.  
  
“We’re sorry…”one of the others was saying.  
  
“Consider this a warning,” Dean said, grabbing Derek by the collar of his shirt. “From now on, I might not be around town. You may never see my again. But you have no idea who I am and how many friends I have all over this fucking country. And if you or any of your douche friends ever so much as raise a hand to a girl… I swear on my life that I will find you, and I will finish the job. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes! Yes! We won’t! Never again,” Derek shook his head vehemently. He didn’t know who that man was, but he was like a furious beast, and Derek believed every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes and stared at them a while longer before going back to the car and driving to the motel.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
When he walked in Sam had taken a shower and was sitting on one of the beds, holding some ice to her split lip.  
  
“What took you so long?” She jumped out of bed, put the ice away and looked Dean in the eyes. “Didn’t you find the grave?”  
  
“I did,” Dean said curtly.  
  
“So… is Amy alright then? Is her mother really gone?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why did you…” Sam’s voice faltered when she really studied Dean’s face. He was sweaty and there was something dangerously sharp in his eyes. Instinctively, because he knew his brother so very well, Sam looked at Dean’s fist and shuddered. “Dean…” He grabbed his fist between his hands.  
  
Dean’s knuckles were either bloody or very raw, red skinned.  
  
“Dean, what did you do…?” Sam whispered, but he already knew the answer.  
  
“I just made sure those jerks will not bother anyone else. That’s all.”  
  
Sam looked deeply into Dean’s eyes. His brother had always looked after him, protected him, saved his life… But now, tonight…there was something so strong about the way Dean had been there for him… There was something so intimate and bonding in what he had seen and how he had fought to ensure his safety…  
  
“Sam…” Dean’s voice was throaty and hoarse.  
  
Sam felt his heart slam against his chest. Everything else faded and he saw nothing but Dean’s face, and Dean’s eyes burning into his, and Dean’s lips parted at the mention of his name.  
  
Sam cupped his brother’s face between his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
Dean shut his eyes and relished the softness of her lips pressed tightly against his mouth. He snaked an arm around her smaller body and pulled her close, and their lips parted at the very same time, making it possible for their tongues to meet and tangle.  
  
Sam ran her fingers through Dean’s hair and tasted, she tasted what he, Sam, had never thought he might one day. She, as this different Sam, tasted her brother, licked his tongue and shared his saliva, and Sam was instantly addicted to way Dean tasted. It was…perfect.  
  
Dean held her tight and close, and let himself get lost in the feeling of kissing her for a moment. Sam’s mouth was sweet and eager, and it opened willingly against his. Yet, there was something so familiar, there was such an undeniable intimacy in the way they kissed and how good it tasted that Dean remembered suddenly why it felt so good. That was his brother he was kissing, his soul mate. His brother! Not a girl…  
  
“Sam…” Dean broke the kiss and pulled her away gently. “We can’t.” It cost him every fiber of self control to do that.  
  
Sam looked flushed and willing.  
  
“I… I know…” He stuttered, as if only then realizing what he had done. What  _they_  had just done.  
  
“You’re probably confused, right? I mean, after tonight and the past few days…” Dean offered.  
  
“Right. I’m… confused.” He said.  
  
“We’d better get some sleep,” Dean said softly, letting go of her.  
  
Sam nodded. He did as Dean suggest and they were soon found in their separate beds, lights out and eyes closed.  
  
Sam could be confused, he wouldn’t deny that. But he knew what he had felt kissing Dean. And he might not know a lot of things that were happening now, and what the future would be like.  
  
But there was one thing he knew and he could not let go of.  
  
That kiss had been just too good.  
  
And  _she_  wanted more.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc...._

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
“Where have you been?” Dean asked when Sam walked in their room carrying some bags.  
  
“What does it look like? I went shopping. And before you make any jokes, between hunting and getting my clothes torn by a bunch of idiots, I figured I could do with more.”  
  
“Alright,” Dean said. He didn’t really want to think about Sam’s clothes being torn by those guys last night. The memory still stirred a lot of feelings he didn’t want to deal with. “Bobby called. I think he has something for us. He wants to meet elsewhere, though, because he thinks he found a vampire nest.”  
  
“Good. Two birds one stone then.”  
  
“Seems like it.”  
  
“Just give me a minute,” Sam said.  
  
Half an hour later they were on their way to meet up with Bob.  
  
It was little past noon when Bobby Singer was joined by an attractive couple on his table. At first the older man could only stare at the girl who walked in beside Dean, and who sat across the table from him after greeting him with a handshake.  
  
“Hey, Bobby,” Dean broke the ice when he realized the way Bobby was staring at Sam.  
  
“Holy cow!” Bobby exclaimed at last. “It  _is_  true then.”  
  
“Well, of course it is. Would I joke about something like that?” Sam asked.  
  
“I’ll let you two get acquainted,” Dean got up and headed for the bathroom, knowing that Bobby would probably want some time alone to make sure that was really Sam.  
  
“So… different body then? How’s life been?”  
  
“Confusing,” Sam said, readily. “To say the least…” She arched an eyebrow and finished, as if to herself.  
  
“How long has it been again?”  
  
“Almost a week.”  
  
Bobby nodded.  
  
“I know you brought us here because of vamps, but please tell me you got something about this,” Sam asked pointing to her chest.  
  
Bobby stared for a few seconds before taking a deep sigh and looking away.  
  
“I do, actually. But first…”  
  
“Thank god-“  
  
“But first,” Bobby cut her off. “What did I catch you doing on your thirteenth birthday?”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“C’mon, Sam. If that’s really you under this hot chick, you gotta be able to tell me what I said to you when you turned thirteen.”  
  
Sam stared at Bobby for a moment without fully grasping what he meant. It seemed that some of his childhood memories were slightly blurred as he tried to access them. He had to focus and think about what Bobby wanted.  
  
“My thirteenth birthday…” he murmured.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Sam looked at his hands, his brow creased. Then his eyes lit up and he eyed Bobby. “You caught me packing,” he said. “You asked me what the fuck I thought I was doing and I told you I was leaving.”  
  
Bobby just listened.  
  
“I said I didn’t want to be a hunter. You asked me where the fuck I would go and how I thought I would survive, and I remember I just shrugged it off, because I hadn’t really thought it through.” Sam looked nostalgic and a bit sad at the memory.  
  
“Why did you decide to stay?” Bobby asked.  
  
Sam smiled, a beautiful, heart rending smile.  
  
“You told me Dean was in the kitchen trying to make me a cake.”  
  
The two of them grinned.  
  
“I just couldn’t believe it was true, so you made me go quietly and walk in on him. He was covered with flour, and your kitchen was a mess.”  
  
They were both laughing now.  
  
“Then I started laughing and unpacked my stuff.”  
  
Bobby nodded.  
  
“Oh my dear Sammy… what the fuck has happened to you now, boy?”  
  
They were still laughing when Dean got back.  
  
“What’s so funny?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Sam said.  
  
“Did he pass the test?” Dean asked, knowingly.  
  
“One hundred per cent Sammy. Or should I say, ninety five per cent, as I can bet there’s something missing,” Bobby teased.  
  
“Shut up,” Sam said. “My identity is not based on a penis.”  
  
“Oh, don’t piss her off,” Dean warned, playful.  
  
“But seriously, what you got for us?” Sam asked, licking her lips with anticipation.  
  
“Did you find out something about the witch?” Dean asked, leaning closer from across the table.  
  
“I did, actually. The first thing I found out is that you aren’t looking for a witch.”  
  
“What?” The two brothers said in unison.  
  
“That’s right. I researched everything about gender swapping, and from what you told me I think we’re looking for a Greek goddess.”  
  
“Who?” Sam asked.  
  
“Someone who takes pleasure in messing with people’s minds, someone who likes to create beauty and watch as people fall hopelessly in love with it, someone whose idea of fun is toying with the hearts of men.”  
  
“That sounds like every woman I’ve ever met,” Dean said.  
  
“Aphrodite,” Sam said.  
  
“Bingo. Now wonder she made you look this beautiful.”  
  
Sam tried to pay no heed to the compliment. “But that can’t be!” He changed the subject. “The woman we were chasing was old and definitely didn’t look like the goddess of love and beauty.”  
  
“That’s where it gets interesting. Someone stole Aphrodite’s magic girdle,” Bobby explained.  
  
“Magic what?” Dean asked.  
  
“Her golden girdle. Her husband, Hephaestus, gave her a magic girdle made of gold as a gift, and this girdle made Aphrodite completely irresistible to the eyes of who ever looked at her,” Sam said.  
  
“Dude, I would say you’re such a girl for knowing stuff like that, but… it just seems pointless,” Dean teased.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Sam blushed. “Tell us more, Bobby. How can we undo Aphrodite’s spell?”  
  
“I have no idea. There seems to be no way other than just asking her to undo it.”  
  
“Like what, out of the kindness of her heart?” Dean asked sarcastically. “Why did she do that to Sam in the first place?”  
  
“Who knows, maybe she felt threatened by the two of you. Maybe she sensed your closeness and figured that by turning one of you into a woman she would cause a great distraction.” Bobby pointed out.  
  
 _‘And damn if she didn’t’_ ,  Dean thought to himself, thinking about last night’s kiss.  
  
“I’ve talked to other hunters. We think Aphrodite is looking for her girdle in order to look pretty again. If we can get our hands on it before she can we might be able to bargain a reverse of her spell.”  
  
“So the question is, how do we find this girdle?” Sam asked.  
  
“Here comes the part where I’m still at a loss,” Bobby confessed.  
  
Dean saw Sam’s expectations rise high and now crumble into hopelessness again.  
  
“Hey, cheer up. We know a lot more now than we did before, right?” Dean said, his hand covering Sam’s and squeezing gently. “We know we’re looking for a goddess and not a witch. And we already have an idea about how to get you back. That’s a lot more than we had this morning.”  
  
“Right,” Sam admitted.  
  
“We’ll find this girdle, Sam.”  
  
Sam looked into her brother’s eyes. She tried to smile despite the lack of faith she felt.  
  
“I have to go to the bathroom. You and Bobby can talk about the vampire thing,” she said and stood up, squeezing past Dean in order to leave.  
  
As she walked away, Dean couldn’t help following her with his gaze a little more than necessary, and when he turned his attention back to Bobby, the older man’s look made him blush to his ears.  
  
“What?” Dean asked, defensively.  
  
“You think I don’t see the way you look at Sam? Dean, that’s your brother in there, c’mon!”  
  
Dean looked guilty and at a loss. He blinked a few times repeatedly and searched for words.  
  
“I… I wasn’t looking…”  
  
“Dean, I get it. It’s a girl, and damn Aphrodite if she isn’t gorgeous. But you have got to control yourself. Sam’s probably extremely confused.”  
  
“She is. I mean, he is…”  
  
“See? That’s exactly the kind of shit Aphrodite gets off on, dazzling people with beauty, making them forget what really matters because of infatuation.”  
  
“Bobby, cut it out,” Dean was uncomfortable with that talk.  
  
“This is serious, Dean. I didn’t tell Sam, but I read that the longer he spends in a girl’s body, the more he will begin to  _feel_ like a girl.”  
  
“What you mean?”  
  
“Exactly what you heard. We have to get Sam back to himself soon, because the more time passes the more the hormones will change him into… well, into her. You know now why it’s important to constantly remind him of who he is? And looking at him with this hungry eyes will not help.”  
  
Dean swallowed hard.  
  
“I don’t look at her like that!”  
  
“Dean, please. Sam’s the hottest chick you’ve ever seen. And she’s cool because she’s a hunter and a guy. Are you saying you haven’t thought anything…?”  
  
“I’m not saying anything,” Dean protested.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Alright, we kissed last night.”  
  
 _“You what?!”_  
  
“Louder Bobby, I don’t think the whole restaurant heard you,” Dean said angrily.  
  
“Dean, what the fuck?” Bobby asked, a frown on his forehead.  
  
“Look, it wasn’t supposed to happen or anything-“  
  
“Well, that much is clear.”  
  
“But shit happened… There were some guys, they tried to force Sam… I walked in on it and got her out. Well, I think it was hard on her. And on me, if truth be told. I guess last night was just very confusing. Sam is definitely confused.”  
  
“He is. And as his brother you have to be the one helping him through it, Dean. If you two start having feelings for each other now then things will get ugly and messy to reverse…”  
  
“Bobby, please, it was just a kiss,” Dean shrugged it off. He didn’t like the way his heart beat faster.  
  
“Dean-“  
  
“Shut up, Sam’s back.”  
  
The two men fell silent as Sam gestured for Dean to slide down and make room for her. She sat down and sighed. “So, vampires then?”  
  
“Uh, yeah.” Bobby stuttered.  
  
“Right.” Dean nodded.  
  
“What’s going on?” Sam looked from one to the other.  
  
“Nothing,” they said in unison, which caused Sam to look even more suspiciously at them.  
  
“No, seriously, what’s up?”  
  
“You two kissed,” Bobby blurted.  
  
“Hey!” Dean protested.  
  
“You told him?” Sam looked at her brother with disbelief.  
  
“Sam, we were talking about how important it is to keep things clear between you guys-“  
  
“Bobby,” Sam raised her right hand in a stop gesture. “Please. It’s my private life we’re talking about, and I’d rather not discuss it with you,” she looked at the two men and realized, to her horror, that she felt like a woman, a woman who needed to stop listening to whatever those two guys wanted to say about her.  
  
“Sam, Bobby said that the longer you are in this body, the more…”  
  
“I’ll start feeling like a girl,” Sam completed for him.  
  
Dean widened his eyes.  
  
“What? It doesn’t take a genius to have figured that much,” she sighed. The thing was, she knew she was Sam, a man, who had been born and grown up as a man, who saw Dean as his brother, and who felt attracted to women. But… it was just so easy to forget, to close her eyes and just feel the way her heart beat fast when Dean looked at her, and the way her blood seemed a few degrees hotter when Dean touched her…  
  
“I’m just… I’m confused, okay? Can we not talk about it right now? Until we find this girdle thing, can we focus on the vampires?” Sam asked.  
  
Bobby and Dean exchanged a look and sighed as well, defeated.  
  
“Right,” Bobby agreed. “Let’s talk about hunting then.”  
  
Sam nodded, letting some of the tension that had built up leave her body. She listened to Bobby talk about their plans for tonight with close attention, almost unaware of the warm weight of Dean’s thigh constantly pressed to hers.  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
The three of them burst in announced in the vampire nest, and their combined effort had much to do with their successful hunt. There was, however, one vampire yet to be found, and the three hunters split ways to see if they could catch him in the wooded area which surrounded the nest.  
  
It was late at night and Sam looked up at the sky when a bolt of lightening cut through the darkness. It was going to start pouring down soon. They’d better find the last vampire before the rainstorm started and turned the place into a swamp.  
  
A loud thunder echoed all around the stillness of the place and Sam stopped right where she was, the sharp blade raised high, chest moving up and down with an alert breathing. She narrowed her eyes and tried to sharpen her hearing. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the faint sound of leaves rustling behind her.  
  
Sam turned around fast, a killer expression in her face, arm raised high above her head, ready to strike and take down the vampire.  
  
Dean quickly grabbed her wrist before Sam had a chance to attack him.  
  
“Dean? Sam gasped, her arm relaxing under Dean’s grip on her wrist.  
  
Dean’s eyes were wide and they studied her intently under the glimpse of brightness caused when another bolt of lightening cut through the sky.  
  
“Sam…”  
  
They stared at each other. Dean still held her wrist tightly, and she realized just how very close they were. She could smell his sweat and a faint trace of blood from the fight back at the nest. She could not hear it, but she imagined his heart was drumming just as quickly as hers judging by the way he was looking at her now.  
  
She dropped her weapon when his lips crashed against hers; she wanted both hands when she clutched at him, pulling him closer and further into the kiss. She loved the feeling of his arms, strong and safe, wrapped all over her, and she relished his manly scent when it filled her nostrils and became part of her.  
  
Dean felt his whole body afire at the touch of her skin pressed against him. For that split second he let himself go, abandoning all reason and kissing Sam like he could never stop.  
  
“Guys?”  
  
They pulled away as if someone had burned them, right on time to see Bobby approaching from a small distance. When the older hunter caught up with them, the Winchesters looked guilty and lost.  
  
Bobby stopped on his tracks and took in the scene. He had not seen the kiss, but he could tell something had happened. It was right there in their straying eyes and heavy breathing.  
  
“What about the other vampire?” Sam broke the silence.  
  
“I found him. Killed him. It’s over,” Bobby said.  
  
Dean nodded. “Good.”  
  
A loud thunder made them fall silent again, and heavy, fat drops of rain started to fall.  
  
Sam looked from Dean to Bobby, and something started to itch and burn within her. Dean looked at her like the girl she felt was taking over, and Bobby clearly saw the Sam he had always been when he looked into his eyes.  
  
“Sam, are you alright son?”  
  
 _‘Son’_ , Sam thought.  _‘I’m a man… I’m Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother…’_  The thoughts came rushed and clipped, and Sam felt herself sway with dizziness. What the hell was she doing? Why was she so attracted to Dean? Why did she see her brother, who had taken care of him since he was a little boy as someone she wanted in every way possible? And why she was suddenly thinking of herself as  _she_?  
  
Sam shuddered. Was the spell becoming irreversible? Would she be forever trapped into a girl’s body? Could she never be Sam again? Strong, tall, heterosexual Sam who was Dean’s brother and friend?  
  
And worst, was being a girl forever such a bad idea?  
  
“Sam?” Bobby tried again as Sam looked more and more aloof and confused.  
  
The heavy rain was falling more certainly now, and soon they would all be soaked. Sam felt the drops fall on her face, and she was glad they were there, and no one could tell the difference between that water and the salty one coming from deep inside her torment.  
  
“Sam…” This time Dean was the one who called softly. He touched her arm and looked into her eyes.  
  
Her heart seemed to burst at the contact and Sam gasped.  
  
“Just… just let me go,” she whispered and broke free from the touch, starting headlong into the woods and away from the two perplex hunters who did nothing but watch as she disappeared.  
  
“Sam! Where are you going?!” Dean made as if he would chase after her, but he had to stop when Bobby held his arm firmly and kept him. “What? I gotta go after her. She isn’t okay.”  
  
“I know,” Bobby said patiently. He knew what was happening.  
  
Aphrodite was all about love games and testing people’s capacity to resist temptation. She must have felt all the love, the impossibly tight bond that connected the two men hunting her, and she must have quickly realized that turning one of them into an alluring woman would definitely hold them back as their love for each other developed in new and powerful ways.  
  
“Just listen to me, alright?” Bobby asked.  
  
Dean looked at Bobby as if he had barely understood his words. His mind and heart were already running after Sam.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dean, I know you love her.”  
  
“What? I-“ Dean tried.  
  
“That’s alright! It makes sense,” Bobby soothed him quickly. “You and Sam have always been this one really close and really messy thing, that seems to only function together, and bleeds when it’s apart. You two are soul mates, Dean, I get it. The only thing keeping you from bonding in  _every_  way possible was your lack of attraction for the same sex.”  
  
“What are you saying Bobby?”  
  
“I’m saying that you and Sam have always been straight guys, and that is why being brothers was enough for you. But then someone came and turned one of you into a female, and all this love you’ve always had for each other wants to be explored to the fullest. That’s Aphrodite’s plan. That doesn’t surprise me and that’s why I told you to stay away from these feelings… I couldn’t give more of a shit about right or wrong, but I’m afraid of the consequences of this.”  
  
“I can’t leave her alone now.”  
  
“I know,” Bobby sighed, still holding Dean firmly. “I also know that despite anything I may tell you about how confused Sam will be, and you will be, if you take this further, you’ve always been so desperately in love with your brother that now that he’s aroused your sexual desire, there’s no stopping. I got it.”  
  
Dean looked at Bobby, not sure if he was angry or just shocked.  
  
“But before I let you go, I just need you to answer me one thing.”  
  
“And what is it?” Dean asked impatiently.  
  
“Do you love Sam?”  
  
“Of course I love Sam!”  
  
“No, Dean. Do you love your brother Sam? The boy you took care of, who looks up to you, and who needs our help to come back right now?”  
  
Dean paused for a moment. Bobby’s words affected him because they made Dean realize how much he missed his brother, the man version, and everything he meant to him.  
  
“Of course I love Sammy,” Dean said, his voice somewhat hoarse, and in his heart he thought of the brother he would give his life to protect.  
  
“So when you find Sam and do whatever it is that you both need right now, just don’t forget this, Dean. Don’t forget that this girl is not real. She won’t stay. If you ever want to see your brother again, this girl you love will have to go.”  
  
Bobby’s words were like a blade cutting him in places he couldn’t really reach inside himself.  
  
Dean wasn’t even struggling to break free anymore when he realized Bobby was no longer holding him.  
  
“I want to help you two,” Bobby said, solemnly. “But if you’re going after her I just need to hear you say that you won’t give up on your brother, no matter what happens.”  
  
“I won’t Bobby.” Dean said, and he meant it with all his heart. “I will do whatever I can to bring Sam back.”  
  
“But you do realize that crossing the line with girl Sam will make it much more difficult when she has to go?”  
  
Dean couldn’t reply. There seemed to be a knot in his throat.  
  
“Dean,” Bobby sighed, defeated. Dean’s silence told him how inevitable it all was. “Promise me again that you won’t give up on your brother, and I will say no more.”  
  
“I promise, Bobby.”  
  
“Don’t let our Sam disappear for good.”  
  
“I won’t. Never.”  
  
Bobby nodded. “I trust you. And Sam trusts you too.”  
  
By now the rain was falling hard and they were soaking wet.  
  
“I really have to go,” Dean said, in his mind there was only Sam and the need to be with her.  
  
“I know,” Bobby smiled the saddest smile Dean remembered seeing.  
  
Right now, though, he didn’t have time for that. Sam needed him, and Dean didn’t think he was strong enough to stay away.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc...._


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
When Dean walked in Sam was standing in the middle of their shared room. She was soaking wet, hair long brown hair sticking to her face and her arms covering her chest.  
  
She jumped, startled, when Dean walked in the room. He was also soaked, his clothes dripping on the floor. Sam didn’t remember him ever looking this handsome before.  
  
“Where’s Bob?” She asked faintly, dreading the answer.  
  
“Not here,” Dean said, his voice low and hoarse, and walked closer to her.  
  
Yes, the person with him was his brother, but it also wasn’t. What if there was one person in this world who knew him better than himself, one person he would die for, and kill for, and what if this one person was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and what if this girl wanted him just as much?  
  
Sam watched as he closed the distance between them. She knew she was breathing erratically, and she didn’t know whether the goosebumps were out of cold or excitement, or both. She shivered with anticipation when they were inches apart.  
  
“Sam…” Dean started.  
  
“Shh…” She placed a soft finger on even softer lips. Sam shut her mind to a part of her who screamed against the feelings stirring her further into Dean. She shut her mind to who she had been before, because right now there was only one thing she needed, and Dean was there to give it to her.  
  
She captured his lips into a firm kiss and raked her fingers through his hair, tugging urgently and drugging him with her perfume and her need.  
  
Dean shut his eyes and kissed her with the fire that burned in his lower belly. He wrapped strong arms around her body and warmed her skin up with the heat of his desire.  
  
Sam sucked on the greedy tongue exploring her mouth and pressed herself into the larger frame of his body. She raised her arms helpfully when Dean slid her blouse off over her head, and suddenly she found herself shy as he studied her bra and the shape of her breasts.  
  
Dean knew he was already rock hard in his pants. His body was ready to take Sam, it needed to take her, and yet his fingers were shaky when he reached for her bra and undid it quickly.  
  
Sam arched an eyebrow, amused at his skill.  
  
“What?” Dean blushed. “Been doing this for a while,” He smiled cockily, but it was his brother, and Sam could tell that Dean was nervous and trying to play it cool. She might have laughed at the scene if it weren’t for the fact that she was naked from the waist up, which Dean made sure she remembered when he cupped her breasts gently.  
  
Sam’s eyes fell shut and she sucked in her breath. His fingers were smooth and feathery. They brushed over her nipples and made the hairs stand on the back of her neck.  
  
“You’re so fucking beautiful, Sammy,” Dean whispered in her ear, cupping those breasts he had secretly longed to touch for many a night.  
  
She smiled and relished the soft grazing of the tip of his nose against the column of her neck. Dean kissed the spot where her shoulder and neck met, and Sam writhed in his arms.  
  
“Dean…” she whispered throatily.  
  
He loved the sound. He loved everything about her. He even loved the fact that Sam was his Sam, the one and only, hell, he might as well admit that. Dean lowered his mouth and kissed every inch of her skin, and when his lips brushed against her nipples and his tongue toyed with them, Sam’s fingernails bit into his arms and she squeezed tightly.  
  
When Dean was done licking and kissing, Sam felt herself throb between her legs, the feeling like a piercing tingle of arousal that made it hard to think.  
  
Her fingers were once again messing his hair, tugging and holding on as Dean’s tongue flicked over her nipples slowly and relentlessly.  
  
Her breathing became louder and by the time Dean went up to kiss her again she felt hot and bothered. Sam started tugging at the hem of his shirt until Dean got the message and helped himself off of it.  
  
What met Sam’s eyes made her smile and focus piercing hazel eyes appreciatively at the sight. Dean watched, his heart slamming in his chest, as Sam raised her hands and let her fingertips touch his naked chest.  
  
The moment she did so they both gasped in unison, like sheer electricity had just crossed them. Dean’s chest heaved up and down under her soft, tentative explorations of his abdomen.  
  
Sam licked at her lips and studied Dean’s body with her fingers. His skin was hot under her touch, and she marvelled at the hardness of the muscles in there. Not so long ago she herself had a body much like that, and though she had never given it much thought, now it seemed like something so beautiful, so…. desirable… Sam started kneading possessively, until Dean shut his eyes and simply enjoyed the moment.  
  
His strong hands covered hers, and he pulled her closer against himself gently. Sam let herself go and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing his larger frame and cupping his face. Their mouths met once again as Dean slid his usually harsh, and now so gentle hands all over her back, relaxing and teasing.  
  
Dean’s tongue was all over her mouth as he guided them towards one of the beds. When Sam’s knees touched the edge she let him lay her down slowly, but with the certainty that nothing could make them stop now.  
  
Dean kissed her lips and her neck, and his fingers worked the button of her jeans before sliding them off. Sam shivered when his hands grasped her thighs firmly, stroking her legs up to her hips, where he held on tightly before nuzzling against her underwear.  
  
“Sammy… you tell me if you change your mind, okay?” He asked, his concern for her evident in his face. But Sam would have none of it. She felt her body alive, vibrating in a frequency unknown to her, and addictive to her awakening senses. Sam had experienced sex many times, but definitely  _never_  like the feelings stirring inside him right now. He wanted to explore this, he needed to  _know_  what it was like to give in to the arousal pulsing between her legs and clouding her thoughts. It was only fitting that Dean, whom he trusted most in his life, would be the one taking him there.  
  
“I’m okay,” she reassured him.  
  
Dean smiled provocatively and his teeth found her panties. Sam watched as he removed them with his mouth, her heart beating in loud, wild thuds in her chest. For a moment she felt exposed and scared, but Dean was there, looking into her eyes again, and Sam relaxed.  
  
Her fingers caressed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. She loved the feeling of his stubble against her cheek.  
  
Dean kissed her more passionately this time, and his right hand slid down her body and found the heat of her arousal. He knew what he was looking for when his fingers explored soft folds of skin. He felt her wetness cover his fingertips and sucked in his breath.  
  
“Fuck, Sammy,” He whispered, breaking the kiss. His fingers touched her more intently and Sam realized the reason behind his lust, darkened eyes. She was soaking wet.  
  
Sam felt her cheeks growing hot and she blushed crimson before she could stop. She knew what a girl’s body was like, hell, she had been on Dean’s end of that dance many times, and yet… how different it was to actually  _feel_  everything.  
  
Her embarrassment disappeared when Dean’s fingertip touched a soft, sensitive bud between his legs that made her moan and arch into him.  
  
“This good?” Dean spoke, his voice low and sultry. He fingered her clit without any hurry, relishing every gentle circling of his fingertip.  
  
“Hmm!” Sam moaned. The pleasure was sharp and her mind felt delirious. How could something feel so sensitive, so good? “Dean…” She whispered faintly, vaguely aware that her thighs had opened further to allow him more access.  
  
Dean drank in the pleasure twisting Sam’s beautiful features. He fingered her slowly but certainly, until she was breathing fast and her eyes – his brother’s eyes – were definitely dark with lust.  
  
“I have to taste you,” Dean spoke hotly and moved. It took Sam a while to realize where he was going.  
  
Dean’s hands wrapped around her thighs and he pulled her closer and open to his lips. Sam’s heart slammed against her chest and when she saw Dean’s green eyes fall shut and his tongue dart out as he leaned in closer, she sucked in her breath and bit on her bottom lip.  
  
Dean licked her center and tasted her arousal, and Sam nearly tugged Dean’s hair off at the feeling.  
  
“Fuck! Dean!” She cried out when he started licking her clit, his hands holding her tightly by the hipbones.  
  
Dean felt a shiver rake him head to toe at Sam’s intense reaction. He knew his brother must have gotten hundreds of blow jobs in his life, and he loved the fact that no one had ever made Sam feel that way. Only he would be able to do that, to see that, to taste that.  
  
“Hmmm!” Sam moaned and her fingers raked Dean’s hair, pressing him into her warm center, not caring if she seemed desperate, because the way Dean kept using his tongue was certainly making her lose her mind.  
  
Dean did his best. He knew he was good at it, but it was  _Sam._  His ego was inflated – his brother would know just how good he was with chicks – but the real kick was that his brother would actually _get off_  on this skill.  
  
“I… Dean, I…” Sam felt the arousal building up to something unstoppable.  
  
Dean loved her pleas and the ragged cadence of her erratic breathing. He wanted to feel Sam shatter and come undone against his mouth, so he he used the tip of his tongue to tease mercilessly, enjoying the painful way that Sam kept tugging at his hair.  
  
“Dean!” Sam started shaking. Goosebumps broke all over her skin and her muscles tensed. Her lips parted and a broken cry of pleasure echoed in the room as she came, her eyes fiercely shut as her brain seemed to shut down for a few seconds.  
  
Dean’s cock pulsed in response to tasting her orgasm. He sucked and licked, letting Sam ride it out for as long as possible, but eventually she pulled at him, sensitive and soft.  
  
Dean went up to look into her eyes and found a lazy, content smile on her lips.  
  
“Was that good?” He teased, caressing her face.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” she managed to reply. She pulled Dean to her face and kissed him, and when she tasted herself in his lips and on his tongue it made her hot and ready for more. That was a taste Sam had felt before, and that had aroused him before, and that now, knowing it belonged to him and that it was all over his brother’s mouth, just made him crave more.  
  
“Sam,” Dean broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. He was painfully hard in his pants, but he needed to be sure. “We could stop here, you know?” He took her hand and kissed her fingers. “There’s no need to-“  
  
Sam used her other hand to reach down his pants and squeeze, making Dean’s argument dissolve into a moan of need.  
  
“I don’t think so,”  she said and let her hand slide within his jeans and underwear. “Before I go back to normal I want to feel _everything_.” She squeezed him at her last word.  
  
Dean groaned and soon helped her remove his clothing. Once he was naked, he settled between her thighs, his cock pressed against her smooth skin, and they kissed slowly and wetly for a while. Dean thrust tentatively against her, letting himself go inch by inch closer to her center.  
  
When Sam felt the tip of him at her entrance she shuddered and felt adrenaline run in her blood.  _‘Dean. He’s my brother. My big brother. And a man.’_  
  
“Sam? Dean asked, feeling her heat and wetness licking at his sensitive tip. Dean looked at the beautiful girl beneath him, and he saw a woman, but he also saw the only person in the world he would die for without thinking twice. His heart was bursting with love. “This might be completely fucked up and wrong, but you know I love you, right?”  
  
Sam nodded. “I love you too.”  
  
“I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
“You won’t.”  
  
Sam said and then she pushed herself against his erection, the wetness inside her making Dean slide in easily all the way into her body, until he moaned with pleasure and Sam let out a cry of surprise and pain.  
  
“Sam?” Dean stood absolutely still inside her, he felt his cock pulse against the velvet like smoothness of her. “Sam what happened?” He frowned and looked at Sam’s face, which was twisted in evident pain and discomfort.  
  
“I… I don’t know…” she said, and she held on to him, her fingernails biting into the skin of his arms.  
  
“I hurt you,” Dean widened his eyes with worry. “Damn, I’m pulling out-“  
  
“No, wait,” Sam squeezed him between her legs. “Don’t move. Just… just give me a minute,” she said, breathing slowly in and out, trying to relax.  
  
“What happened? What did I do?” Dean fretted  
  
Sam looked puzzled and lost.  
  
Then, as a thought occurred slowly to him, Dean reached a hand between their connected bodies, let himself slide out a little and touched her. Sam moaned slightly at the movement and shut her eyes. When she opened them again Dean’s fingers were before her eyes, and there was blood on them.  
  
They locked eyes and their connection was thick and intense.  
  
“You were a  _virgin_?!”  
  
“No, of course not!” Sam protested immediately.  
  
“I know you weren’t, you,  _my brother_  Sam… but  _girl_  Sam?” Dean tried.  
  
Sam thought about it.  
  
“I… I guess this body is indeed brand new,” she smiled softly.  
  
“Damn. I have to stop.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Sam-“  
  
“Dean, I’m fine.”  
  
“I hurt you.”  
  
“And it will have been in vain unless you keep going,” she challenged him.  
  
Dean’s heart was beating fast. He wanted to take her, but he couldn’t hurt her, or his brother.  
  
“Stop thinking,” Sam said. He knew his brother and could tell exactly the doubts that were crossing his mind. “Come here,” Sam made a move and pulled Dean closer, arching into him and causing their bodies to be joined again.  
  
Dean groaned at the feeling and let himself be cuddled in her arms.  
  
“That’s it, much better,” she whispered, moving her hips and causing Dean to pick up a rhythm.  
  
“Am I hurting you?” Dean asked, concerned, at the same time he moved tentatively in and out.  
  
“No.”  
  
“You mean it?”  
  
“Yes,” Sam smiled. It was uncomfortable at first, but the more Dean moved, slowly and gently, the easier it was to relax and give in to the feeling.  
  
Sam closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She relished the thrusts and the weight of Dean’s body on top of hers. It was so unlike anything he had experienced, he wished time would go slower so this girl –  _himself –_ could enjoy it more. If tomorrow they found the cure to change him back, fine, but tonight Sam was this girl who felt every inch of his brother’s desire throbbing within her body, and it was amazing.  
  
She ran her hands up and down his back and squeezed around Dean, smiling when that caused him to groan.  
  
“Sammy… Sam, that’s so fucking good,” he purred in her ear, his hips moving faster now.  
  
Although she was still aroused, Sam didn’t think she would have another orgasm. Yet, the experience of feeling Dean move inside her, filling her over and over again with his hard, hot need for her was addictive, and she opened her eyes not to miss a single detail of his face when he started to lose control.  
  
Dean panted and squeezed her hips with his large hands before running them all over her body, her breasts and her face. He wanted all of her, every inch. He wanted to have Sam – all of Sam, him and her – he wanted to know her as deeply as no one ever had, and he wanted to lose himself to the feeling of peace he felt when she looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
“Sam, I won’t last…”  
  
“That’s alright. Let it go.” She met his thrusts with eager hips, that swiveled against his cock causing him to moan and shudder. Sam smiled, pleased, at the sight of Dean descending into chaos. “C’mon, Dean… fuck me.”  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled lustfully at what he saw there. He grabbed her left thigh and opened her further to his thrusts, and then he slammed into her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Sam moaned delightfully at the strength behind each thrust, she squeezed and arched until she felt Dean slam one last time and keep still, his lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure as he came, pulsing and releasing hotly inside her.  
  
Sam knew she was trying to memorize every detail of Dean’s over the edge face before he finally collapsed on top of her, his sweaty hair nestling against her soft breasts.  
  
“Damn…” Dean whispered, his hands holding on to her as if to keep everything else from spinning inside his mind.  
  
Sam raked his wet hair and squeezed him between her thighs.  
  
“Hm…” Dean moaned lazily and pulled out slowly, lying right beside her and looking into her eyes.  
  
Sam felt wetness between her legs, showing how real everything had just been.  
  
“Are you alright?” Dean asked, caressing her hair.  
  
She nodded. She was alright – physically at least.  
  
What she didn’t say was how much of a mess she felt inside looking into his green eyes. Sam had known Dean since ever. He knew no life without that man lying beside him. Then why did it feel like Dean was so different now? He wasn’t the one who had changed…  
  
Sam swallowed hard and snuggled closer to Dean, burying her face against his chest, unwilling to keep looking him in the eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers tangling in her hair.  
  
“Dean? We’re going to change me back, right?” she asked, softly.  
  
Dean hesitated for a moment before clutching her tightly against him.  
  
“Of course! We’ll bring you back.”  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
She wanted to believe she felt relief at Dean’s words, but her muscles were tense and her thoughts cast shadows in her eyes.  
  
“I have no doubt of that,” Dean reassured Sam again, but as his mouth promised change, his arms wrapped Sam tightly, unwilling to let go.  
  
It was within a strange new sort of need that they fell asleep in each other’s arms that night, hoping, perhaps, that the morning might bring a clarity they were both unable to find.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc...._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Sam woke up startled in the middle of the night. Her breath was uneven and her heart was still racing. She’d had a nightmare with the goddess who had changed her.  
  
The problem, Sam was starting to realize, was that the thing which had scared her in the dream was not the fact that the goddess had turned her into a woman. Neither was it the perspective of being trapped in that female body forever. Sam’s nightmare had been about the possibility of finding a cure to the spell.  
  
The feelings the dream had evoked were both scary and thrilling, and the mix of feelings made her heart keep racing for minutes after the dream.  
  
Didn’t she want to go back to himself? Being a hunter – ' _I could still be a hunter_ ,' - being a man…  
  
Sam chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
Being Dean’s brother…  
  
Dean.  
  
Sam turned in bed and looked at Dean’s sleeping face. How come all those years Dean had been so beautiful and it had never occurred to him just how much it affected him? Perhaps being a straight man was the only thing that kept all the love he felt for Dean from becoming sexual.  
  
But now that he was in that girl’s body, experiencing girl thoughts – maybe because of hormones, maybe because of who knows why…. – now that things were different Sam felt all the connection they had always had change into something so complete, so whole… How could he not have that if he want back to who he was?  
  
Was going back to his previous self worth losing Dean?  
  
‘ _I’m not gonna lose him…’_  he tried to argue with himself. Her heart, however, seemed to disagree. It was one thing having big brother Dean by his side. It was a whole other story having big brother Dean  _inside_  him.  
  
And damn, it had felt good.  
  
Sam turned around and cupped Dean’s cheek gently. For a moment she cursed the hormones fucking up with her thoughts, because she felt fragile and lost.  
  
“Sam?” Dean opened his sleepy eyes and looked into hers. “Is everything okay?”  
  
She nodded and smiled back the urge to cry.  
  
Dean would not see any tears because Sam was leaning over to kiss him, and when she did so there was her taste in his tongue, and Dean’s hands were all over her skin in a heartbeat.  
  
Every inch where his hands touched her felt like fire on her skin. Sam shivered under his touch, and her kiss was deep and passionate.  
  
Dean barely had time to register what was happening before Sam had already taken control. She moved until she was on top of him, and her kisses on his neck and chest made sure to wake up every other part of him that might still be asleep.  
  
Dean sighed with pleasure at the feeling of her naked skin against his, and he arched off the bed, his breath becoming labored, as she planted butterfly kisses on his hipbone. By then Dean was already hard and ready for her.  
  
“Sam…?”  
  
“Shhh….”  She gave him a look of complicity and desire, and Dean shuddered when her mouth closed around his cock and sucked him in.  
  
“Shit…!” Dean cried and his fingers tangled in her hair, not to push, just to rest there, feeling the softness of her hair and the tenderness of her lips as they closed around the base of his dick.  
  
Sam shut her eyes and sucked. If there was any further need to prove that she was, indeed _, changed_ , it ended when she found herself relishing every swap of her tongue against the velvet hotness that was Dean’s arousal. She enjoyed licking him, she wanted to memorize the way he tasted because in a few hours the sun would rise, and in a few hours everything might have been nothing but a dream.  
  
“Hmm…” Dean moaned. He shut his eyes and thrust tentatively into her mouth. He wanted to stop her and pull her up to kiss her, to wrap her tightly against him, to feel her again, but he found himself unable to move.  
  
It was up to Sam to stop her ministrations and crawl back on top of him. Dean watched, his eyes burning into hers – into _Sam’s_  – as his brother, as that alluring woman guided him slowly inside her.  
  
“Ah…” Sam sighed and smiled, her eyes shutting with pleasure when Dean stretched her from within.  
  
He stared at her, drinking in every sigh, every faint little moan as he began to thrust up slowly into her. His hands grabbed at her thighs and soon Sam was riding him, swiveling her hips to enhance the friction, her eyes rolling back in her head at the feeling of being so full of Dean, so complete with him.  
  
“Sammy…” Dean groaned, his voice hoarse with lust. “You’ll drive me fucking crazy,” he confessed with pained desire.  
  
Sam opened her eyes, smiled with a soft, teasing little twitch of her lips and rode him faster. Never had a woman done that to him, affected him with so little, made him want to never, never ever stop. When Sam’s hips picked up speed and he thrust faster and deeper into her, Dean felt, for a wild moment, that there was no life outside the warmth of her body.  
  
 _'There has never been any real life without Sam,'_  he thought vaguely. But now… now it was so much more intense. Sex did change everything.  
  
“Hmm!” Sam moaned and threw her had back when Dean’s fingers reached between her legs to touch her sensitive spot. He fingered his clit and with his free hand brought her down harder onto his cock. In a few minutes Sam was thrashing on top of him, losing control and descending into chaos. “Dean!” She cried and tensed when her orgasm struck. The spasms around Dean’s cock were enough to push him over the edge, and together they rode their climax up to the last little tremor before they collapsed, drained and exhausted, covered with sweat, their bodies content and slick with the evidence of pleasure.  
  
Sam lay still on top of his chest, her body moving slowly up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. Between the intense love making and the soft grazing of his fingertips around her cheek and the curve of her neck and shoulder Sam was almost asleep.  
  
Dean’s fingers raked her hair and he closed them in a fist, not enough to hurt, but tight enough to make Sam frown.  
  
“Dean? What’s wrong?”  
  
He didn’t reply. He felt like there was something hot and thick in his throat, and Dean didn’t know what would come out of his mouth if he tried to say something. Perhaps, he feared, the frailty of his thoughts would be more than they could handle right now.  
  
Bobby had made him promise that he would save Sam. And he would! Of course he would… Dean could not picture himself not doing whatever he could do help Sam break the spell and return to himself.  
  
But…  
  
And Dean couldn’t quite deal with the fact that there was a ‘but’…  
  
Sam was the most important thing in his life. Just when he thought he could not care any more for someone, or love and need anyone so much… Sam was a girl, and the one kind of affection Dean had never felt for Sam – the physical kind – had now been unleashed and he found himself unable to hold back.  
  
“Nothing…” he whispered, a little bit more in control.  
  
How could he want so much to help Sam be back – he missed his baby brother – and yet never part with this side of Sam, this amazing woman who was everything he had ever wanted – his soulmate, his family, and  _damn_ , this smoking hot body. Dean knew there was a reason why it felt so good, why there was so much chemistry. Sam and him had sometimes been so close that it felt as if they lived in each other’s head. No wonder the sex felt so intimate, so natural, so fucking transcendental between them…  
  
He didn’t want to be selfish, but…  
  
And again, that goddamn but,… Dean had never felt this way in his life, not like he had the past few days. The happiness Sam had brought to his heart was beyond anything Dean had ever lived. It was like his great love for his brother had multiplied to infinity, and it felt almost too dirty and wrong to be  _that_  happy.  
  
 _Almost._  
  
Dean turned in bed and wrapped himself around her body. The curve of her butt nestled perfectly against his thighs, and his hand cupped her breast softly. He buried his nose in her hair and shut his eyes.  
  
There would be a time for goodbyes, but it was not tonight.  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
They woke up with someone knocking on the door.  
  
Sam and Dean opened their eyes lazily, their limbs tangled and their skin pressed up within a comfortable and heated peace.  
  
 _“Open up, you idjits, I know you’re in there.”_  
  
“Damn,” Sam widened her eyes and jumped up startled. “I’ll go shower,” she whispered before hurrying up, picking up the first clothes she could in her bag and disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
 _“C’mon!”_  
  
“Coming, Bobby!” Dean announced as he tried to straighten himself up a little bit. He put on some clothes and pulled the sheets up on the bed. Then he raked his fingers through his hair in an attempt of combing it and let Bobby in.  
  
“Who died?” Dean asked crankily as Bobby walked past him and into the room.  
  
The older hunter took a look around at one of the neatly made beds and the other poorly made one.  
  
“Where’s Sam?”  
  
“Shower,” Dean answered a few seconds before the sound of cascading water began. He tried to keep himself busy with organizing something here and there, pretending to be packing, but eventually the way Bobby was looking at him got on his nerves. “What?”  
  
“What?” Bobby replied.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, cut the crap. What’s that reproachful look you got?”  
  
“Reproachful? Have you done something wrong?” Bobby arched an eyebrow.  
  
Dean stared into his eyes.  
  
“I…” For a moment he didn’t know what to say.  
  
“Dean, relax. This place smells all over of lines getting crossed. I’m not here to judge, alright? I think we were pretty clear when we talked about Sam last night.”  
  
“Bobby, I didn’t mean to… I mean, I wanted to, but I know I shouldn’t…” Dean confessed. “I just couldn’t stop myself… it felt so… _right_. I know you’ll think this is crazy because he’s my brother-“  
  
“I told you what I think. Sam is your soulmate. By turning him into someone desirable the goddess has put the last piece of this puzzle into place. It’s not surprising how you feel about each other.”  
  
Dean liked to believe he didn’t need anyone’s damn approval to do whatever he wanted with his life, but Bobby’s words were definitely soothing.  
  
“Just keep your head in the right place. This ain’t right, Dean. Girl Sam has got to go. Your brother is in there somewhere, and the longer he spends in her body, under the influence of her hormones, the more he’ll forget what it is like being himself, and the more like a woman he will feel. I don’t even need to say that adding passion to this equation can cause a lot of damage, right?”  
  
“So what you’re saying is that the longer she is Sam, the harder it will be to reverse the spell?”  
  
“Not the spell itself…. But it may be a lot harder getting Sam to agree to it.”  
  
“Bullshit. Sam can’t wait to be back in his body.”  
  
“Can’t he?”  
  
Bobby’s quick and witty reply rendered Dean speechless. Well, it seemed pretty obvious that Sam wanted to be Sam again. Hadn’t he made it pretty clear each and every day after the incident?  
  
Then why was there honest doubt in Dean’s mind now? Could what happened between them really change the way Sam felt about being cursed? Not only did Dean not know the answer, he also didn’t know how he felt about it. The smell of Sam’s hair – the same smell that had always been there – still lingered in his nose, and his skin was still afire at the memory of being inside his brother, inside that woman, claiming her and feeling her give in to him.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“I don’t know, Bobby. This is complicated.”  
  
“You tell me,” Bobby agreed.  
  
They didn’t have time to discuss anything else because Sam emerged from the bathroom looking clean and fresh.  _‘Holy shit’_ , Bobby thought. He could hardly blame Dean for falling in love with her. Not only was Sam a perfect match for Dean, she was also alluring. Aphrodite sure knew a thing or two about beauty.  
  
“So, what’s up Bobby?” Sam looked into his eyes expectantly. She tried to hide the way her insides were quivering with insecurity, dreading the knowing look in the older hunter’s eyes. Did Bobby know about them? Judging by the way he looked at her, and the uneasy way Dean seemed to be, Sam guessed yes. But she wouldn’t be the one bringing that up. She loved Bobby, just like Sam had always, but that didn’t mean she wanted to share stuff about her feelings.  
  
“Sam, I spent all night doing research on Aphrodite and how to change you back into Sam.”  
  
“Oh,” Sam arched her eyebrows. She wanted to sound hopeful and excited, but she feared she had sounded a bit far from that, judging from the way Bobby stared at her.  
  
“Remember the golden girdle I mentioned?”  
  
“The one that was stolen from Aphrodite? Yes,” Dean said.  
  
“Sam, where’s your laptop?” Bobby asked.  
  
Sam helped him turn on the computer and both Dean and him looked over Bobby’s shoulder to what he was researching online.  
  
“Well, guess what I discovered was just auctioned off to a famous millionaire?” Bobby clicked a few more times and then looked proudly at the two Winchesters.  
  
“Damn, that’s beautiful,” Sam said at the sight of the girdle.  
  
“Is that… is that really it?”  
  
“It looks like it is. Besides, it’s the best lead we’ve got. We need to get our hands on the girdle and then summon Aphrodite to bargain for Sam’s old self.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Sam said, and half of her was enthusiasm, half was just fear. The man she was still lived in the same body, and Sam felt him react very strongly to the news.  _‘I could get myself back’,_  he whispered into her mind.  _‘I could be Sam again…’_  For a moment her heart beat faster and she smiled at Bobby a genuine, hopeful smile.  
  
“We should go now. We’ll probably be there by tomorrow noon.”  
  
Bobby nodded. He truly appreciated what he saw in her eyes. It made his heart lighter to see  _Sam_  in there, struggling to do what was right and find himself.  
  
“Dean?” Sam looked at him.  
  
“Right. Yes. We should leave now,” he agreed, pretending he didn’t feel the shadow of a knot beginning to form in his throat. “I’ll just shower and we can head out.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll check us out then,” Sam smiled and left the room.  
  
Dean stood still a moment longer.  
  
“She’s very confused. But she’s still Sam, Dean. He’s in there, and he knows what has to be done. So do you, I suppose?”  
  
Dean frowned and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
“Of course I do, Bobby. Now just give me a minute,” Dean picked up some clothes and headed for the bathroom, locking the door after himself.  
  
When he was alone in there he sighed deeply. Sam’s scent was still alive in his memory, her pleasure and need were still dried on his skin, reminding him of their connection.  
  
 _‘Fuck,’_ he cursed, closing his right fist tightly until his knuckles turned white.  
  
He took a deep breath to steady himself and got into the water. It was warm and caused him to sigh and relax a little.  
  
Dean watched as the water washed over him. He caught himself hoping it could wash away the memories from last night. They seemed annoyingly insistent. And maybe, if he was lucky, he could let the water wash away the feelings struggling inside him.  
  
Like the feeling of Sam sleeping in his arms.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc...._  
  
Happy New Year guys! :)

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Chapter 8  
  
  
They were all packed and ready to go before eight in the morning.  
  
Sam made as if she would take the front seat, but Bobby beat her to it.  
  
The older hunter got in the car beside Dean, pretending he didn’t notice the look on both Winchester’s faces. He knew that they knew he was deliberately putting some space between them, but he didn’t care. They needed to get to the city as soon as possible, and the less sexual tension was in the car, the better for all of them.  
  
 As soon as he started driving, Dean felt more in control of himself. It was good being behind baby’s steering wheel. It meant he didn’t have to dwell over complicated matters.  
  
Sam sat in the backseat, listening as Bobby explained his plan in details.  
  
The millionaire who had bought the girdle at an auction – some man named Philip Boudreaux – was very much a show off, and would be hosting a fancy reception in his mansion to have people come and see his latest acquisition. The house would be full of people, most of them drunk, and that, said Bobby, was the perfect moment to steal the girdle.  
  
“And have you thought about how we’re gonna get inside?” Sam asked.  “I’m not sure fake FBI badges will work. Not to mention I don’t even have one right now.”  
  
“Well, I could be wrong, but I believe that when Aphrodite turned you into a girl she put some magic into you, Sam. And I’d be willing to bet that the charm and allure she’s put into you will grant you both access.”  
  
“What? You think I can flirt our way inside a mansion with lots of security?” Sam asked with disbelief.  
  
“Well, of course we’ll need to go shopping first, get you two properly dressed. And we’ll come up with a  convincing story about you being the heiress of someone fancy. But in case that doesn’t work, you gotta be ready to seduce them away.” Bobby smiled.  
  
“Oh, great.” Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
“So, wait, this famous girdle will be shown off during this house party, right? You found out about the auction and about this event on the internet, that right Bobby?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yes, why?”  
  
“Because if it is indeed all over the place, then I’d say there’s a chance we’ll run into Aphrodite herself in there,” Dean said.  
  
“He’s right,” Sam nodded.  
  
“I think you’re right. We’ll just have to be prepared then,” Bobby pondered and looked at Sam through the rear-view mirror.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
As the hours passed by and they drove mile after mile, Sam and Dean’s eyes would eventually steal a quick, meaningful look through the rear-view mirror. They couldn’t risk being too obvious with Bobby trying so hard to put a distance between them, but the urge was there, and the intimacy too. It felt almost painful being this close without being able to touch each other. After last night, they both found themselves wanting more of whatever they had found underneath the sheets, with their souls bare.  
  
And it didn’t help knowing that every mile ahead brought them a step closer to never having that kind of intimacy again. Sam felt in her heart that they were going to get the girdle. It didn’t matter how, but they would succeed. And then what? Then she would be back to being brother Sam, which was good, there was a real part of her who longed for that. And yet, there was another part who was desperately confused, and utterly afraid of losing the feeling of completion she had felt when Dean took her and there was nothing else that mattered in the world.  
  
They were heading towards the end, their end. And there was Bobby, keeping them from having a few last hours to enjoy this feeling.  
  
“We need to stop for gas,” Dean announced.  
  
“Good. I need to stretch my legs,” Sam said quickly.  
  
They stopped at the next gas station and the three of them left the car.  
  
“I’ll fill the tank. Why don’t you go in and pay?” Dean threw his wallet at Bobby.  
  
Sam was watching Dean move when Bobby spoke from behind her.  
  
“Sam? Why don’t you come inside with me?”  
  
 _‘Dammit, Bobby’_ , Sam thought angrily. Could he be more obvious when he tried to keep them away? It was starting to be annoying. “Fine,” she said, feigning unawareness of what Bobby was trying to do.  
  
Dean saw as they both walked into the store to pay. He couldn’t help his lingering gaze towards Sam. Maybe it was good to have Bobby between them, forcing them to be rational.  
  
Bobby was at the cash register paying for gas while Sam observed, with the corner of her eyes, Dean finish with the tank and head towards the men’s room.  
  
“Excuse me, Bobby. I gotta use the toilet.”  
  
“What happened to the good old I gotta take a piss?” Bobby teased and grinned.  
  
Sam just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
“Please pick up a few magazines for me,” she asked sweetly, hoping that would keep Bobby busy for a few minutes.  
  
He nodded and watched her leave quickly. It was only a good few minutes later that Bobby could shrug off her alluring smile and then he frowned. He looked outside and saw no sign of Dean filling the tank anymore. And of course, no sign of Sam either.  
  
“Crap,” he muttered to himself. “You sneaky girl.”  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
When Dean opened the door and was about to exit the men’s room, he was startled to find someone pushing him hard back inside and locking the door behind them.  
  
“What the?... Sam?!” He looked at the girl studying him with such intense, powerful eyes he was rendered speechless. Dean felt his knees were about to give.  
  
“Shhh… Bobby’s been a pain all morning, trying to keep us away.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“It’s driving me mad,” Sam confessed.  
  
 “Me too,” Dean whispered, and it was the last thing he managed to get out before Sam’s mouth was clamping down on his, and his lips were parting to welcome her tongue for a hot and needy kiss.  
  
The sound of heavy breathing was soon loud in their ears, and they kissed feverishly, as if they had been apart for years instead of just a few hours.  
  
“Sam…” Dean breathed out her name, his body hot and hard for her. “We shouldn’t…”  
  
“I know,” she said quickly. “It’s just that… we’re going to get the girdle, we’re gonna change me back… Tomorrow, probably…”  
  
Dean heard the despair in her voice.  
  
“Don’t you want it?”  
  
“I do!” She answered quickly. “But…” And then she looked into his eyes, and her eyes were bright, and there was sadness swimming in the glimmer of her look.  The look begged him to understand.  
  
He did. Dean kissed her again and didn’t ask more questions. He knew what she felt, because he felt it too, and he let Sam know that in the way he touched her just as hungrily, and the way he fumbled with his and her clothes just as eagerly and messily, like a couple of horny and overeager teenagers.  
  
“Be quick,” she whispered hotly as Dean grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. She tangled her legs around his hips and he swallowed her moan when he entered her, stretching her around his hardness. “Dean!” She shook in his arms, burying her face in his neck.  
  
“ _Fuck, Sammy,_ ” Dean groaned, slamming up into her, his arms holding her up against him, her back pressed against the tiles on the wall. “Why do you feel so good? It’s insane!” He cried, thrusting up and deep, panting as she swiveled her hips down on every thrust.  
  
Sam shut her eyes and her nails dug painfully into the back of his neck. They moved faster, each thrust escalating to something urgent and greedy, as if they were on a war against time itself, desperate to beat it, to find what they wanted, to blend into each other and be one, so as never to part again.  
  
“Oh!” Sam cried into his neck, and Dean lost control. He thrust up a couple more times and felt his climax raking him, turning everything that was rational into one big puddle of satisfaction. He had barely enough strength in his arms to hold her up.  
  
“Sam…” he whispered, his lips half parted, her hair all over his face, stuck to his skin because of his sweat. It felt amazing. He took in a deep breath to smell her, to memorize her scent, because the truth was, they could not beat time.  
  
Neither could they beat reality.  
  
She held on to him tightly for a few seconds. They knew they had to move and get going. They knew the end of this road trip. But for a few seconds Sam was unable to let go, and Dean didn’t have it in him to help her.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
They had gone back to a few more awkward hours of driving as Bobby remained silent and thoughtful, and the two brothers mirrored him with the same pensive, however guilty, feeling. When they eventually stopped for the night, Bobby insisted that Dean room with him, and Dean was honestly too tired – physically and emotionally – to argue. He said they should give Sam privacy, but they all knew what Bobby was really trying to do was keep them as physically away as he could. The problem, and Bobby should have known better, was that trying to put oneself between two Winchesters was an exercise in futility.  
  
When night came and Dean and Bobby started to have a few friendly drinks together, Dean made sure the older hunter had twice as much booze, which wasn’t difficult at all. Bobby could definitely hold his liquor, but so could Dean. Specially when he pretended to be drinking much more than he really was.  
  
Meanwhile, in her room, Sam thought about all the big plans for tomorrow. If all went well, she might be experiencing her last few hours as a woman. Sam couldn’t say the experience had been entirely bad. For sure it had been frustrating in the beginning, and perhaps a bit maddening as well… But there were certain delights in being a girl, there were certain liberties and feelings… she thought that every man should have the chance to experience this for a few days.  
  
Sam laughed at his own thought. He looked inside his backpack at the mix of man’s clothes and girl’s clothes. His stuff seemed as confused as felt within.  
  
He wondered how it would feel when he was back to being brother Sam, and looked into Dean’s eyes, his big brother’s eyes, knowing that Dean had been inside him, pounding the living daylights out of him…  
  
Sam shivered and swallowed hard. He hoped that those heated memories would not mean as much when he was back to normal, because it would be hard having them in his brain for every day of his life. But then, he supposed that once he was back to being a man he wouldn’t possibly feel the same about the memories. They might make him feel embarrassed or perhaps even nostalgic… But Sam didn’t think they would haunt him every day.  
  
At least he hoped not.  
  
Sam walked around her room, unable to find sleep. She touched her body absently, her chest, the curve of her hips, her thighs, her belly, as if she said goodbye to it. Then, as she touched her lower belly softly, a startling thought struck her. ‘ _Can I get pregnant?’_ Sam sucked in her breath, worried. That hadn’t occurred to her, but what if she could? What if she was?  
  
She hadn’t really had any period, thus she did not know whether or not Aphrodite had changed her into someone who could conceive… but then again, she had been a woman for a few days only, and it was magic… So basically that could happen, couldn’t it?  
  
The thought took off and Sam couldn’t help but watch it fly around in her mind. What if she could have Dean’s baby? How fucked up would that be? They might be of different sexes now, but they were still the same blood.  
  
And if she found out that she was pregnant, what would she do? Change back into man Sam as if nothing had happened? Wouldn’t that be the equivalent of getting an abortion? Now Sam didn’t really have a strong opinion about it, but how would he feel knowing that by leaving behind this body he could be living behind another life?  
  
“Stop freaking out,” Sam told herself. “This is nonsense, you’re not pregnant. You’re just trying to make up excuses not to change back,” she finished quietly. It was ridiculously wrong, but she knew that a part of her was kind of hoping for the worst, for a pregnancy, something that would cause her to postpone the decision of turning back, something that would give her a few more time with Dean…  
  
“I’m not pregnant,” she concluded, sadly. “I’m just sickly in love with my brother,” Sam sighed and sat down on the double bed, letting her hair get all sprawled over the blanket.  
  
She heard three distinct knocks on the door and jumped up quickly.  
  
“Who’s there?” Her eyes were already looking for the nearest weapon, because old habits just died hard.  
  
“It’s me, open up.”  
  
Her heart leapt to her mouth and a silly grin appeared in her face.  _‘Jesus, it’s just Dean, get over it,’_  some part of her brain tried to argue, but to no avail. Her heart was still erratic when she opened the door to let him in.  
  
“How did you get past Bobby?”  
  
“Alcohol induced sleep. I can’t stay much. He’ll probably sober up in a couple of hours.”  
  
Dean stared into her eyes. There was a faint light coming from the full moon, and Sam’s hazel eyes looked beautiful. They looked like someone who had been put on this earth to look only at him. When she smiled, it went straight to his heart, and Dean understood Bobby when he talked about the dangers of love like that. Having Sam as a woman was enough to make Dean forget who he was, forget family business… With Sam, as a woman, as his everything, his brother and friend, there was nothing else he wanted in the world. And that, he was very much aware of, was dangerous as fuck.  
  
“I needed to be with you. We ain’t got much time left…” he framed her face between his hands and let his fingers move slowly, raking gently through her hair.  
  
Sam nodded. She shut the door and pulled him towards the bed.  
  
“Are you okay? You seem troubled.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Sam smiled. She certainly felt no need to worry Dean with her stupid pregnancy thoughts. She knew her brother well enough to know he would flip. Besides, Sam didn’t  _really_  think it was possible, and she would make her own research into the topic to put her mind at ease. But, as she had thought quite often as of late, not tonight.  
  
They kissed and stumbled on bed together, and for the next few hours they stared into each other’s eyes and caressed each other’s face.  
  
“I’ve loved you since you were born,” Dean confessed. “But I never thought I could one day love you like this,” Dean took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly.  
  
“I know what you mean,” Sam smiled. “All those nights seeing you take off with girl after girl, new date after new date, and I confess I envied those girls and the attention they had from you. But, just regular attention, not  _that_  kind of attention,” she explained and they laughed. “I guess I was a bit jealous to share you, and I think I just wanted to be more like you. But I also, I never would have thought…” she trailed off.  
  
Dean kissed her fingers once again. They remained silent for a few minutes, staring into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“We have to change things back to normal,” Dean said.  
  
Sam felt her heart shrink and ache in her chest. It hurt.  
  
“I know,” she managed.  
  
“But I’m glad it happened. I’m glad we got to live this. And I know that it will be weird as fuck when you are back in your old self, but damn, we’ll get past this.”  
  
“Right,” Sam felt a fat tear rolling down her check. It was so unfair being allowed to feel all that and knowing it would be taken away so abruptly in a few hours. “I’m glad too, Dean,” she said and they kissed again, and for the next few minutes they let themselves sleep tightly together, defying right and wrong, defying time and magic, defying who ever said they could not feel as they did.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
 _tbc...._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
“How do I look?” Sam emerged out of the bathroom and into the room looking shy and tentative. The two men waiting for her, Bobby and Dean, stared at her, head to toe, and were unable to say a single word.  
  
Dean was wearing a formal black suit, white shirt and black tie, looking handsome as always, waiting for her to get dressed so Bob could drive them to the millionaire’s house to try and get the girdle.  
  
Sam had gone into the bathroom to change into the formal black dress they had chosen for her to wear tonight, and the result, as she stood before the two other hunters now, was having two grown men at a total loss of words.  
  
“Guys?” Sam tried, feeling more insecure and nervous as they stared.  
  
“Er, uhm,” Dean began, but could only manage to stutter.  
  
“Holy crap, Sam. If they don’t let you in looking like that….” Bobby shook his head and let the sentence hang. “Damn!” He said, at last.  
  
Sam smiled with the corner of her red mouth. She had watched some tutorials on youtube and learned how to do a decent make up too. She supposed the result was pleasant enough, judging from the way Dean kept staring.  
  
Sam wore black sandals and a long black dress with a cut that exposed her left leg, up to her thigh. Around her neck she wore a shiny piece of jewelry and her hair, smooth and shiny, perfectly brushed around her shoulders.  
  
“Let’s go?” She smiled at Dean.  
  
His heart probably skipped a beat or two. How could she get even more beautiful? That was so fucking unfair… Now they were supposed to go on a hunt for the one thing that could bring Sam back, one of the most important nights of their lives, and all Dean could feel was the loud drumming of his heart, and how much he wanted to kiss every inch of her exposed skin before he could help her out of the dress so he could kiss the rest.  
  
“Um, yeah. Let’s,” he nodded and stared at his hands.  
  
“Hey Dean?” Sam smiled as they left the motel room towards the Impala.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You don’t look so bad yourself,” She smiled and there was something playful and seductive in her eyes.  
  
For a moment Bobby thought about saying something, but then he realized that the more powerfully seductive Sam felt tonight, the better for all of them. She needed to feel confident, she needed to use her beauty to grant them access. He supposed that the way Dean looked at her was an important ego booster so he let them be.  
  
If all went well, in a few more hours Bobby would be able to leave the two of them alone without a second thought.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
They prepared a fictional story about Sam being this rich heiress of a realtor, but the plan was seriously relying on Sam’s ability to charm their way into the event.  
  
“Alright. So remember, his name is Philip Boudreaux, he’s the one who bought the girdle at an auction. Look out for him,” Bobby instructed them one last time. “Good luck, guys. Go get the girdle,” Bobby said before he dropped them off.  
  
Sam’s heart was beating fast in both anxiety and fear. But it almost leapt out of her mouth when Dean took her hand and squeezed.  
  
“We can make it, Sammy,” he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
Sam felt herself relax under his touch, and slowly her breathing calmed down a little and she smiled. She squeezed back, thankful for the reassurance.  
  
As they climbed their way up the front stairs and towards the entrance, Sam’s heart sank and she frowned.  
  
“Crap,” she whispered to Dean.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s a woman,”she said.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“It’s a woman taking down the names.”  
  
“Damn,” Dean whispered back as a young woman smiled and welcomed them.  
  
“Good evening sir, ma’am. Names, please?” She asked, a list before her eyes. She hadn’t paid Sam’s alluring looks any heed, which caused the two Winchesters to exchange a fretful look.  
  
“Hum,” Dean began.  
  
“Hello there young lady. Names are Miss and Mr. Everett.”  
  
Dean knew their names would be nowhere to be found on that list, but he appreciated Sam’s boldness. She held her own, a smile on her face, a fierceness in her eyes.  
  
“Uh… I’m sorry, I can find them here,” the young woman looked at them.  
  
Sam felt cold fingers grabbing her heart and she tensed. Something only Dean noticed. She then laughed an amused little laugh. “C’mon sweetie, please be quick about it. Mr. Boudreaux will not be pleased if he learns we are being delayed by you.”  
  
“I’m sorry ma’am, but I’ve doubled checked, and your names aren’t here,” the woman said, this time more forcefully.  
  
“Well, then I’m sure there’s a mistake with your list,” Dean tried. “Why don’t you let us in while you talk to your boss about what might have happened?”  
  
“Sorry, I can’t let you in if you’re not on the list.”  
  
For a moment there it seemed like everything would fail. The two hunters froze on the spot. They hadn’t counted on a straight woman being the guardian of the entrance, they hadn’t counted on not being granted access immediately. The party was heavily patrolled, there was no way they would be able to breach security and not call attention.  
  
“Excuse me, what seems to be the problem, Patricia?” A middle aged, extremely well dressed and good mannered man approached them from inside the place, holding a thin glass of champagne and looking at the couple through tired blue eyes.  
  
“Uh, I’m sorry sir, these people say their names are here but they’re not on the list. So I said I can’t let them in-“  
  
Mr. Boudreaux was not even listening to her anymore, and Sam new that. The agreeable, gray haired man had locked eyes with her, and Sam was looking very intently at him, knowing full well she had captured his interest beyond escape.  
  
He analysed her slowly, smiled softly and studied her beautiful, soft features. And when he thought he had her beauty figured out, Sam licked her lips and lowered her gaze seductively, and there was nothing else in the world that mattered as much as the mystery in that woman’s eyes and lips.  
  
“I’m sorry, miss…?”  
  
“Everett,” Sam offered her hand when he gestured for it, and he kissed it gently.  
  
Dean took a deep breath and did his best not to screw up the plan. Now things were going exactly as planned. He could feel Aphrodite’s magic seeping from Sam’s every pore and charming the man looking at her. Dean knew Sam was bewitchingly beautiful tonight, and it killed him inside knowing how she affected people, how she affected  _him_. He was aware that jealousy was a ridiculous feeling to have on a night when the purpose was to bring Sam back to being a man, but some feelings were just primitive and irrational, and Dean  _was_  jealous. He wanted to shove that man to the floor and kiss Sam’s hand all over again. He supposed Bobby was right when he said that much of what he felt was Aphrodite’s power to toy with the hearts of men.  
  
“I’m Philip Boudreaux.”  
  
“Samantha,” Sam’s heart raced. That was exactly the man they were looking for. It hadn’t started out very well, but she sensed things were about to turn.  
  
“And this young man…?” Philip turned his attention to Dean, and his interest was obviously born from fear of competition.  
  
“That’s my brother Dean,” Sam smiled and put the man’s feelings at ease.  
  
“Nice to meet you, young man,” Philip reached out his hand and shook Dean’s.  
  
“Right. Nice to meet you too,” Dean gave him the fake smile he was used to giving when he felt uncomfortable and untrusting.  
  
“I’m sorry for the inconvenience. Please forgive Patricia, she’s really good at her job, but sometimes she doesn’t know what she’s doing,” he beckoned Sam and Dean closer and into the house.  
  
“But sir, their names are not-“  
  
“Patricia?” Mr. Boudreaux gave his employee one look and the woman fell silent, far from pleased.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, Philip. Is it okay if I call you Philip?”  
  
“Only if I’m allowed to call you Sam,” he smiled gallantly.  
  
Inside his mind Dean made a disgusted face and puked a little bit.  
  
But Sam, oh, Sam was playing the part. She was every bit as charming and pleasant as the spell could make her. She was beautiful and her eyes were both innocent and inviting, she was a mystery waiting to be deciphered, and the moment they walked in all eyes were on them.  
  
“I know how dealing with employees can be stressful sometimes,” she offered, and became slowly aware of all the eyes of the men falling on her, and the way they eyed her made her feel pretty much like a goddess herself. No wonder Aphrodite was desperate to feel that way again. Knowing all the men in there wanted her, having that sort of power… well, it was intoxicating.  
  
As Sam enchanted the house owner with her words and looks, Dean kept both eyes open for the girdle. He looked around, although he knew the jewelry was probably well guarded somewhere else at the moment.  
  
As he scanned the room, though, something else caught his attention. He almost didn’t notice it at first, because she looked so different. But there she was, one of the maids, discreetly sweeping through the people, pretending to clean something here and there, but her eyes were wide open and searching, and Dean had already looked into those eyes before.  
  
“Sam,” he whispered.  
  
Sam was giggling merrily with the millionaire, letting him lead the way and show her around.  
  
“What?” She asked Dean softly, so Philip couldn’t hear them.  
  
“Aphrodite?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“She’s here.”  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
“Dean,” Sam called him to one side. “Do you think you can handle Aphrodite? I think Philip wants to take me upstairs. I think he’s gonna show me the girdle.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Are you sure that’s all he’s gonna show you?”  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean shook his head as if to shrug off a dark thought. “I’m sorry. It’s just that, the way he looks at you… the way they all look at you…”  
  
“Is great, because that’s what is gonna make it possible for us to change me back,” her blood was pumping with adrenaline, and right now Sam could only think of the girdle.  
  
“Fine. I know. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Dean…” Sam said, more softly then.  
  
“Go,” Dean cut her off. “He’s looking for you. Make sure he takes you to the girdle,” Dean nodded and Sam smiled with agreement. “I’ll try to slow Aphrodite down.”  
  
“Thanks."  
  
Philip was smiling at her with a waiting hand, ready to take her away, and Sam smiled and approached him, walking arm in arm with the millionaire.  
  
“I swear one could say you have bewitched me, Sam,” Philip smiled softly. “I’ve met many girls during my life, and yet… Tonight I’m here with you, feeling like a teenager. What are you doing to me?”  
  
Sam smiled coyly and squeezed his arm. She was aware now, like she hadn’t been before, of just how powerful Aphrodite’s magic was. That explained a lot. Derek, for instance. It explained why he had come after her and tried to force her. Not that there was any excuse for his behavior, but perhaps there was enough magic in her looks to push men to act more irrationally and instinctively.  
  
Sam wondered, as they moved upstairs, if that was why Dean liked her so much too. Could it be that everything they had was because of Aphrodite’s power? Were there no real feelings, just a spell?  
  
The thought grabbed at her heart and Sam shrugged it off quickly. Now was not the time.  
  
“Where is it, then? I cannot wait to see it. You’ve said so much about it already... I’m curious.” Sam looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
“Oh, we’re getting there. It’s safely stored in my room. I plan on exhibiting it later on to everyone else. But meanwhile it’s safe.” He winked at her.  
  
Sam watched as they arrived at the large wooden door guarded by two armed, strong men.  
  
“Sir,” the two men nodded in unison as Philip raised a hand to wave them off as they made their way through the doors.  
  
 _‘Very safe, indeed,’_  Sam thought. It would have been extremely hard walking past the two guards on her own, because magic or no magic, those two meant business.  
  
Once they were inside the room, the door locked behind them, Sam’s eyes fell on the shiny, magical girdle resting on a velvet, soft red pillow in the middle of the room.  
  
“Oh my God…” Sam whispered, her hazel eyes wide, her heart racing. “It’s beautiful…”  
  
“Isn’t it?” Philip smiled. “Worth every penny.”  
  
“It is, Philip…” Sam stepped closer to it, completely drawn to the majestic beauty of the accessory. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Sam confessed.  
  
Philip smiled, pleased. He truly beamed with her evident amazement.  
  
“Is it okay if I…” Sam looked at the girdle and then at Philip, and then at the girdle again. She had no idea what she was saying, or why she was saying that. But the words were coming out of her mouth like an unstoppable stream. “Can I…?”  
  
“Yes, of course. Go ahead,” Philip offered.  
  
Sam’s eyes lit up like two gems, and at the sight of her excitement Philip swore he had never been so quickly in love with someone before.  
  
She reached her soft, small fingers and touched the girdle. It was like something hot squeezed her heart and made her warm inside. Sam took the girdle to her head and laid it gently on top of her head, nestled on her brown hair. The moment she put it on – and she knew it was probably ridiculous – Sam felt like the most powerful woman alive.  
  
“How do I look?” She smiled at Philip, girdle shining bright on top of her head.  
  
“Like you could carve my heart out with a spoon and have me thank you for it,” he spoke, breathlessly.  
  
Sam grinned, delighted.  
  
“I wish I could have it,” Sam smiled absently.  
  
“It’s yours.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“It’s yours,” Philip repeated calmly.  
  
“You’re kidding, right? You paid a fortune for this.”  
  
“Sam, you’re the queen of my heart. Your wish is my command, my dear. Just ask, anything, and I shall get it for you.”  
  
Philip went closer and Sam saw in his eyes that something had happened to him the moment Sam put on the girdle. If before Philip was charmed by her, now he was truly under the spell of love and beauty, a slave of his heart’s foolishness, unable to fight the strong grip of the magical girdle on him.  
  
Sam was about to relish just how easy it was, too good to be true, when a sudden noise was heard inside the room and they looked around at a small cloud of smoke and an old woman who was coming out of it.  
  
“Who is this?!” Philip asked, startled, as one of the cleaners materialized from nothing right before his eyes.  
  
“You! Give me that! It’s mine!”  
  
Sam looked into the old woman’s eyes and shuddered.  
  
“What’s going on? Who’s that woman?!”  
  
“Aphrodite…” Sam whispered.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc...._

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
“Who?” Philip looked from Sam to the old lady who had just appeared before his eyes, looking extremely unhappy.  
  
“Philip, would you excuse us for a second?” Sam tried, knowing beforehand that he would comply. “This lady and I have some things to discuss. Will you be so kind as to wait for us outside?”  
  
“Erm…” Between the intense allure coming from Sam and holding him captive and the look on the older woman’s face, Philip could do nothing but nod slowly in agreement. “Sure, Sam. Whatever you want,” he smiled dumbly, looked at her with his adoring eyes and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
“It’s addictive, isn’t it?” Aphrodite smiled.  
  
Sam narrowed her eyes and studied her.  
  
“The power of seduction. Turning men’s heads and capturing their hearts with a coy little smile, or an innocent bat of eyelashes…” the goddess grinned.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Oh, but you do, Sam. I didn’t mean to put so much magic into you. I was just trying to slow you two down, but apparently in my haste I ended up putting quite a lot of beauty into you,” Aphrodite walked slowly around Sam, studying her appreciatively. "Besides beauty, you have something else that belongs to me, and by putting it on you've just summoned me here. Thanks, that was a time saver," she laughed.  
  
Sam watched her carefully, half through the eyes of the hunter she was, half out of sheer curiosity and fascination.  
  
“So, Sam. Before I get what I came here for, what has it been like, being a woman?”  
  
Sam felt that if Aphrodite was fully in control of her powers, that girdle would have been long gone from her head and into the goddess’ hands. There was something wrong with her; Sam thought Aphrodite was actually weaker than she would have allowed herself to demonstrate.  
  
“Confusing. I guess you could say that,” Sam replied.  
  
“If it’s been confusing to you, I can only imagine what it’s been like for your brother,” she giggled.  
  
“What do you know about Dean?”  
  
“Me? I know nothing, except what I know about all men in all those years I have lived. I know he admires female beauty, and I know he fell for yours helplessly.”  
  
“Was that your plan? To make us fall in love?”  
  
“Oh, Sam… you two were already in love. It was all over you. Unfortunately for you, mortals, you can rarely feel the energy around two people who love each other. But it was there, and if anyone could see it, that was me. The problem was… you both admire female beauty, right? So I believe you could say I took a chance, slowed you down and who knows, maybe even allowed for you to surrender to your feelings for each other a little further.”  
  
“You had fun with us. All this time we’ve been struggling with this,” Sam made an angry face.  
  
“Oh, please, Sam. Don’t tell me you haven’t been enjoying all this. For sure being a man, specially in today’s world, has it’s advantages. But I know, and now you do too, that nothing compares to being a woman. And nothing compares to being a beautiful, desirable woman.”  
  
“Is that all you care about? Being desired?”  
  
“Sam. I’m the goddess of love and beauty, remember? It’s in my nature,” Aphrodite stepped a bit closer. “Now give me my girdle and let’s get it over with, will you?”  
  
“Not so fast,” Sam stepped securely back. “You’re weak, aren’t you?”  
  
Aphrodite tensed and her smug grin disappeared.  
  
“I knew that. What happened to your powers?”  
  
“You’re wearing them right now.”  
  
Sam touched the girdle on top of her head and Aphrodite’s face twisted with craving and despair.  
  
“You used some of your last bit of juice transforming me, didn’t you?”  
  
“Yeah. Which means I need to get my girdle back, and then I’m gone. I’m not staying here, I won’t fool anyone else’s heart. I just need it back. I’ll even change you back if you want.”  
  
Sam swallowed hard and stared at the woman looking intently at her.  
  
“Do you  _want_  to be changed back, Sam?”  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
“Dammit,” Dean whispered to himself when he lost sight of Aphrodite. The goddess had sensed she was being watched, and she quickly realized who was stalking her.  
  
For the last fifteen minutes or so they had played that game where Dean tried to keep her in his sight and Aphrodite tried to stay as far away from him as possible.  
  
Dean realized that the goddess was probably weak, because she had avoided confrontation, choosing to sneak around the corridors to try and escape the hunter.  
  
Nonetheless, as Dean was about to corner her in one of the rooms, he turned onto a corridor and was met with nothing but blue smoke. Aphrodite was weak, but she still had some magic apparently, enough to disappear out of thin air.  
  
Dean wondered where she had gone. And he also wondered where Sam had gone. It had been a while since he had last seen her. He wondered if the millionaire had indeed taken Sam to the girdle, and if maybe Sam had already gotten her hands on it. Why hadn’t he heard about her, then?  
  
Dean tried her phone once again but Sam wouldn’t pick up.  
  
“Dammit, Sam,” Dean cursed under his breath, and that was when his eyes met the man who had let them in.  
  
Dean rushed towards him. “Um, Philip? Philip, hi! It’s Dean Everett, remember me?”  
  
The man stared at Dean as if he had no clue who he was.  
  
“Sam’s brother?”  
  
“Oh, right. Sam.” His face opened into a beautiful smile that lit up his eyes. Dean fought the urge to just punch that smile off his face.  
  
“Yes! Sam. You were with her, weren’t you?”  
  
“Yes. I was.”  
  
Dean frowned. Philip talked dumbly, as if he was not exactly in full possession of his mental faculties. “And do you happen to know where she is now?”  
  
“Sam? Yes, right. Sure… she asked me to wait for her outside. Yes, that’s it,” Philip talked to himself, as if it was hard for him to remember. “She was, um… talking to this old lady.”  
  
“Old lady you said?” Dean’s heart picked up the rhythm.  
  
“Yes. She didn’t look very friendly if you ask me,” Philip confessed. “I think she was jealous of Sam,” he smiled knowingly.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean looked around worriedly. If Sam had gotten her hands on the girdle than that was probably why Aphrodite had suddenly disappeared from his sight.  _‘I need to find her,’_  he thought.  
  
“Hey, where are you going? Sam told to wait!” Philip called after him, but Dean had already turned around and was moving fast.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
Sam didn’t reply at first. She looked deeply into Aphrodite’s eyes, and although she couldn’t know for sure, she could bet Aphrodite was perfectly able to tell just how fast her heart was beating and how confused her thoughts were.  
  
“There’s something I need to ask you,” Sam said, at last.  
  
“And what is that?”  
  
“I’m a woman, right? Well… things… happened between Dean and I.”  
  
Aphrodite laughed at Sam’s hesitation.  
  
“Stop laughing,” Sam frowned.  
  
“But it  _is_  amusing, Sam! Being of the opposite sex made your love for each other grow! There’s nothing wrong with love.”  
  
“All is wrong with this love. He’s my brother in the first place.”  
  
“So what? Society has created rules love does not obey. Love is the most selfish of feelings, dear. You can try and tell your heart what to do. You can try and tame it,” Aphrodite shrugged. “But how is it that they like to say nowadays?” She made a face as if deep in thought. “Oh, right! The heart wants what the heart wants. And an army could not change that.”  
  
“Aphrodite…”  
  
“You see? My sisters, the goddess of war, the goddess of the harvests, the goddess of whatever,” Aphrodite exhaled an amused, yet outraged little breath. “There would be no war if there was no love. Men only kill for something worth living for, and love is the only thing worth living for. Give a man food and no love and you, my dear, have a shadow of a man.”  
  
“Aphrodite,” Sam started again. “Can I get pregnant in this body?”  
  
The room fell silent for the next seconds. The goddess stared at Sam, and her features softened.  
  
“I can create love and passion and beauty. I can make someone fall head over heels in love… But no, I can not create life. You cannot conceive, Sam.”  
  
Sam only realized she had been holding her breath when she let it out.  
  
“Are you relieved?” Aphrodite asked.  
  
Sam looked deeply into her eyes. She couldn’t hide from Aphrodite’s knowing look. Perhaps the fact that she had sort of created Sam made it easy for the Greek goddess to read her feelings.  
  
“Or maybe are you frustrated, Sam? Did you want to have your brother’s baby?”  
  
“Shut up! Of course I didn’t.” Sam shook her head and swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
“You don’t need a baby to make this decision for you. If you want you can give me the girdle and continue with this new body. You know by now how it works, and you could have this for the rest of your life, Sam. You could have the feeling of Dean in love with you, devoted to you…” Aphrodite lowered her voice. “You could feel him inside of you,” she smiled provocatively.  
  
Sam sucked in her breath. She thought her heart would beat itself out of her chest; she felt so confused!  
  
Aphrodite took advantage of the befuddled condition Sam was in to charge at her.  
  
Sam was not expecting the attack, and she nearly fell to the floor when Aphrodite and her started to struggle for the girdle.  
  
“Guards!” Sam screamed, at the top of her lungs. “Guards!!!”  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Dean heard the screams and followed the voice, running as fast as his legs would take him, until he arrived at a very confusing scene.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
He saw Sam on the floor, her hair in disarray, her dress wrinkled and her eyes very alert and worried, and he saw two guards trying to hold down a frantic old lady who writhed against them and groaned.  
  
“Calm down, lady! We need to go downstairs now, I’m sure the police will like to have a word with you,” one of the guards was saying.  
  
Aphrodite looked from Sam to Dean, behind her, and to the guards holding her firmly and taking her away. Summoning what was left of her strength she vanished into thin air, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and two perplex guards staring at their bare hands.  
  
“No!!!” Sam screamed. “Dean, she has it! We have to catch her! She took it from me!” Sam rose to her feet quickly, and Dean helped her as best as he could.  
  
“The girdle?” He asked her.  
  
“Yes!” Sam said loud enough so the guards would hear. “Philip took me here to take a look at it, and then this woman appeared… she has it! We have to stop her!”  
  
The two guards turned tailed and left the room immediately, certainly hoping to catch the woman who had magically disappeared a few minutes before.  
  
“C’mon! We gotta find her first!” Dean tugged at her hand and they moved quickly.  
  
“Dean, this place will be chaos when they realize the girdle was stolen. We need to get out of here. Aphrodite is probably no longer in the house anyway. Let’s meet outside. Did you notice she was weak?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I don’t think she’s far.”  
  
Sam and Dean made their way out of the property at the same time they kept looking for any signs of the goddess. When they found themselves on the quiet, dark street, alone in the middle of the night and still no trace of Aphrodite, the two brothers stopped on their tracks and stood still.  
  
“She’s gone…” Sam whispered.  
  
“No! No, it can’t be!” Dean looked around. He couldn’t believe they would be unable to catch her. “No, Sam, we have got to keep looking, maybe she’s still here somewhere…”  
  
“She isn’t,” Sam said hoarsely, squeezing Dean’s hand.  
  
“But Sam…” He looked into her eyes. Sam looked strangely calm. Dean supposed she must be in shock. Having been so close, actually touching the damn thing and losing it was too much.  
  
“It’s okay…” Sam whispered.  
  
“No, it’s not okay! How are we gonna change you back?!” Dean screamed, frustrated and sad.  
  
Sam winced at his words, and before she knew what was happening there were tears in her eyes, and she was shaking.  
  
“Sam…” Dean’s voice softened when he looked at her.  _‘Fuck’_ , Dean cursed himself mentally. “It’s okay, Sam. We’ll find another way. We will get the girdle back,” he pulled her close into a tight hug and Sam buried her face into his chest. She couldn’t say anything. “Shh… it’s not over, Sam. We’ll find a way,” Dean ran a soothing hand over her hair, and he was still whispering softly to her when Bobby arrived, driving the Impala.  
  
“So?” He asked, but he wouldn’t have to. One look at their faces was enough to make Bobby’s heart sink in his chest and his throat feel tight.  
  
The two Winchesters got in the vehicle and drove back to the motel in silence.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
The spirits were so low that Bobby hadn’t even objected to Sam and Dean sharing a room. They seemed exhausted, physically and morally, and they were all in bed with only a few words having been exchanged.  
  
When Dean turned off the lights Sam lay awake in her own bed, staring at the dark and replaying the night in her mind. Her heart started to race all over…  
  
  
 _…”Guards! Guards!!!”_  
  
 _“Yes, ma’am?” The two men protecting the room from outside walked in hurriedly to find Sam, still wearing the girdle, being threatened by an old lady who seemed to want to hurt her._  
  
 _“Please, hold that woman! She wants to harm me!” Sam commanded._  
  
 _Aphrodite groaned. She knew exactly how powerful her girdle was, and she cursed herself for making Sam such a beautiful woman, so that the girdle was every bit as powerful in her head as it used to be in hers._  
  
 _Aphrodite was on Sam in a heartbeat, and the two women fell on the floor struggling to have possession of the golden girdle._  
  
 _“Help!” Sam pleaded._  
  
 _“Let me go!” Aphrodite cried out when the two men held her and pulled her up and away from Sam. If she had her full powers on, she could send them flying with a wave of her hand. But transforming Sam, on top of being without her girdle for so long, had definitely weakened her, and she didn’t know how to struggle away from those restraining mortals._  
  
 _When Aphrodite was pulled away from her, Sam was on the floor, no longer wearing the girdle. Her hair was in disarray and her dress wrinkled, and that was when Dean walked in, breathless, into the scene._  
  
 _“Sam!"_  
  
  
Sam slid her hand beneath the pillow and her fingertips touched the cold metal of the girdle. As Aphrodite and her wrestled on the floor, Sam had slipped the jewelry under her dress, between her breasts, and there it had stayed for the rest of the night, even as she insisted that they look for Aphrodite in the garden and on the street.  
  
Now, safely away from the goddess, Sam made sure Dean was quietly asleep when she pulled the girdle from between her breasts and hid it under her pillow.  
  
 _‘There,’_  she thought. Now she would have plenty of time to think about things and make a choice.  
  
At least that was what she told herself when she closed her eyes and shut a familiar voice in her mind who urged her to be set free.  
  
“Just a few more days…” Sam whispered quietly, ignoring the anguish of the man inside of her who wanted to come back and letting her mind drift towards the warm feeling of love she had recently discovered.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc..._

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Dean couldn’t sleep. Having been so close to finding a way to change Sam back and losing it was too painful and hard on him. When they had entered the room – a room they now shared because Bobby was too weary and frustrated to argue – Dean had turned off the lights and lain in bed fully awake. A part of him wanted to be outside right now, hunting for Aphrodite, not coming home until they had her golden girdle to exchange for Sam’s male body. The other part, however, felt an apathy he couldn’t control or describe.  
  
It was like Dean felt tired. Tired of struggling with his feelings for the past couple of days. Every hour was like a battle being fought where his brain duelled his heart. Dean was sick of listening to reason and all its arguments. He had truly hoped that tonight they would be able to change Sam back, because that implied in Dean not having to think anymore, not having to dwell anymore…  
  
The fact was that, the longer Sam was a girl, the harder they would crash and burn within this passion, and the more painful it would be the thought of not having that anymore. Today, Dean felt, he was strong enough to do what had to be done. But would he be so tomorrow?  
  
When he gave up trying to find any sleep, Dean got up from his bed and walked up to Sam’s.  
  
She was asleep, he could tell by the soft pattern of her breathing. Her brown hair was sprawled over the white pillow, and her lips were slightly parted.  
  
Despite all the trouble in his mind, Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. Right there, sleeping so peacefully, the girl Sam was now looked much like the kid he had been. Dean reached out his fingers to touch the smooth features in that sleeping face. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
He knew his heart was aching with love for that human being, regardless of gender. There was nothing in the world Dean wouldn’t do for Sam. He only wished he knew how to help her now, when things were so confusing.  
  
When he moved in order to get closer, Dean lay down next to her in bed and his left hand slid on the mattress until it slipped beneath her pillow.  
  
Dean frowned at the coldness that met his fingertips.  
  
 _‘A gun?’_  Was his first thought. But why would Sam put his gun under the pillow tonight?  
  
Before Dean had time to consider his thoughts his hand had already grasped the object and pulled it closer. It was dark in the room, so when his heart started racing, Dean turned on the lamp on the nightstand to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.  
  
The dim light was enough to stir Sam into awareness, and when she opened her sleepy eyes she saw her brother looking intently at her. Sam’s heart drummed in her chest – Dean was holding Aphrodite’s girdle.  
  
“Sam?” Dean frowned, holding the thing with disbelief. “Sam, is this what I think it is?”  
  
Sam sat up on the bed and stared at Dean. First she opened her mouth and though her lips moved, there were no words coming out of them. Dean looked hurt and puzzled, and Sam hated to see the former feeling on his face.  
  
“Dean, I can explain…”  
  
“You made us look for it. I don’t get it,” He really didn’t. Sam’s reaction told him what he needed to know, which was that he was indeed holding Aphrodite’s golden girdle in his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sam said at last, sighing and looking miserable.  
  
“Where’s Aphrodite? I don’t understand.”  
  
“I was wearing the girdle. I realized that I could basically get men to do whatever I told them with that thing on my head,” she explained. “So I had the guards go for Aphrodite when she tried to steal it from me. She was weak, Dean. Very weak. I think she used up most of her remaining mojo when she turned me into a woman. So she couldn’t really fight back with magic and chose to disappear. I hid the girdle in my dress and made sure we got out before anyone noticed it was gone.”  
  
“Sam, that’s… great! Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn’t know why she hadn’t told Dean. She didn’t want to think of the answer. “Don’t be mad at me.”  
  
Dean had begun to feel a hint of anger, indeed, but then Sam’s eyes were drowning in tears, and her sweet, soft lips were quivering. Damn if his heart could watch that.  
  
“Sam… I’m not mad. I’m just… really confused here. Why are we not summoning Aphrodite to change you back?”  
  
It took a lot to swallow her fears in order to say what she did next.  
  
“I don’t know if I want to change back.”  
  
For five or six seconds no one said anything. It took Dean a bit longer to think about what he had just heard.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“You heard me. I just don’t know,” Sam said with defiantly. She wiped her tears angrily and dared Dean to say something. “It is my choice, right? It’s myself we’re talking about here.”  
  
For a moment Dean wanted to get up and leave. He felt like running as far away as possible from that, because what he was hearing from Sam’s mouth now, that was a lot to take in. Those were the very words he dreamed and dreaded, that was the hope that killed him every hour and burned his heart.  
  
“Sam, you can’t really mean that. You couldn’t wait to have yourself back.”  
  
“Well, things change.” Sam stated, once again there was defiance in her eyes.  
  
“What changed?”  
  
“Why can’t a I be a woman and a hunter?” Sam ignored his question. “Are you saying that a girl can not be a good enough hunter?”  
  
“Whoa! That’s not what I’m saying, in fact, I never said that.”  
  
Sam knew he was right, but she didn’t want to answer his question about what had changed.  
  
“But you imply so. You and Bobby, telling me to go back to being a man, what do you know about being a girl? Maybe it’s just better, maybe I like it. Aphrodite said the magic lives on. I could be this way forever if I wanted.”  
  
Dean stared at her, not knowing what to say. He let the girdle fall gently on the nightstand, but he was at a loss of words when he turned back to face Sam.  
  
“Why would you want to be this way forever?” He asked softly.  
  
Sam sucked in her breath, locked eyes with him and pulled him into a deep, needy kiss. For a moment she thought Dean would pull away, but after the initial shock he began to kiss her just as deeply.  
  
Dean knew exactly what she meant by that.  _They_   _were_  what had changed. This. This fucked up, delicious mess they had gotten themselves into. What if they weren’t strong enough to pull away?  
  
 _‘Promise me you won’t let Sam disappear’_. Bobby’s words burned like hot iron in his brain and Dean broke the kiss.  
  
“Sam… you’re confused. I get it. And I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed away. Please, forgive me. We should’ve never crossed that line. I made it that much worse, I know,” he apologized.  
  
“Dean, don’t you dare. I did exactly what I wanted to do and I don’t regret it. Do you?”  
  
There was for the first time that night a crack of vulnerability in that strong look of hers.  
  
“Of course I don’t…” Dean confessed.  
  
“Are you telling me that you don’t feel how strong this is? How good it feels between us?” Her voice sounded desperate, and it ached in Dean having to cling to reason instead of Sam’s plea.  
  
“Of course I do, Sam…” He said, cupping her face. “But we know this is wrong.”  
  
“Why is it wrong?”  
  
“You are not supposed to be a girl. You were born a man, we can’t change that. It’s not right that you spend the rest of your life cursed, so to speak…”  
  
“It’s my body, Dean! My choice!” Sam protested. “That’s what you and Bobby fail to see. I have the power to decide what I want to do. Not you, not him. What if being a girl makes me happy? Why should I go back to who I was before?”  
  
Dean stopped struggling and blinked a couple of fat tears down his cheeks. “Because I miss my little brother?”  
  
Dean’s tears, and his soft plea, went straight to Sam’s heart, and she could only stare at his sadness and confusion. She shut her eyes then, and she felt that Dean’s little brother was right there, just a few mind barriers away. She’d been shutting him down because it hurt too much having both parts of her speak up at the same time.  
  
“I… I know how you feel. I feel the same. People might say it’s wrong and screwed up, but I do, alright? And I get it that you’re confused as fuck… But Sam… It’s my duty to remind you… I’m your big brother, and I miss you… I miss the Sam I watched grow from a baby to a man that was taller than me. I miss you. And I know that it’s still you in there, but we also know that things have changed, like you said. And trust me, I know it’s your body and your decision… but either way I’m gonna lose a part of you…”  
  
Sam sucked in her breath but a sob escaped past her throat.  
  
“I didn’t mean to conceal the girdle. I  _am_  confused. Sometimes I want to go back like nothing of this happened… But sometimes I just want to give in to this, Dean…”  
  
“So what are you gonna do?”  
  
“Right now?” Sam looked lost. And then something changed in her look and she turned to Dean with fire in her hazel eyes. “Right now you’re gonna kiss me like there’s no tomorrow. Right now you’re gonna take me again, on this bed, and we’re gonna make love.”  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“Shut up and listen,” Sam wiped at her tears. “The damage is done, we’re both confused as fuck. So either tonight is the first night of many others, or the last one. And either way I want to remember it. Come here.”  
  
Dean’s heart slammed against his chest and his mouth slammed into Sam’s.  
  
He thought of a thousand reasons not to do what they were about to, but in the end there was one that spoke louder – he _wanted_  it.  
  
“Sam…” he murmured, his hands running all over her body, touching her skin, his lips memorizing her taste.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay. Just come here. Yeah, that’s it,” she said softly as he settled on top of her.  
  
They didn’t say anything else. Clothes were removed until there was only the hot contact of skin against skin. They were joined by the wetness of their need in their hungry kisses and burning desire. Dean took her like she belonged to him already, and Sam welcomed him inside her like she was a shrine where he found peace.  
  
As they moved against each other faster and harder, their need grew and their passion demanded every breath that escaped their lips. The sound of intense, pained pleasure filled the cheap motel room as the two bodies moving on bed squeezed and thrust recklessly into each other, fighting to prolong the moment and yet, desperate to go over the edge in what could very well be a last time.  
  
“Dean!” Sam cried out and squeezed around him. He claimed her with powerful thrusts, he marked her with his sweat, his kisses, his soft little bites.  
  
And when they couldn’t drag it any longer they let go, together, clutching each other blindly and hopelessly, letting the secrets spill from dark, fearful corners of their souls into one another, until they truly felt like they were as close as they could be.  
  
Dean was all wrapped around her, breathing in her scent, but he noticed when her eyes strayed and she looked intently at the golden girdle.  
  
“Sam?” Dean saw there were tears in Sam’s eyes once again, and he squeezed her gently.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Sam bit on her bottom lip and wiped her tears. “I will decide tomorrow.”  
  
Dean nodded in the silent, dim lit room.  
  
It was a weird feeling knowing that whatever happened tomorrow, he would lose.  
  
But then again, this meant he would also win.  
  
“I know you’ll do what’s right. I trust you,” he said.  
  
Sam didn’t reply, she couldn’t reply. She stared at the girdle and listened to the comforting sound of Dean’s breath as it puffed against her neck.  
  
Delaying that decision would be of no good for either of them.  
  
Tomorrow, Sam thought, would be as good a day as any.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _tbc...._  
  
 _Guys.... two more chapters to go. The next one will be "the end", but I will also post an epilogue that shows their relationship in the future. =)_

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
They were now driving a few miles out of the city and into the country; the three of them silent and apprehensive. That morning Sam and Dean had told Bobby about the girdle, which had spurred Bobby into immediate action.  
  
“You have to get Aphrodite to change you back!” Bobby had urged.  
  
“Bobby... Sam and I have talked about it. It’s Sam’s decision. She’ll choose whatever she thinks is best for her.”  
  
“Dean, are you out of your mind? There’s no choice to be made here. Sam needs to change back into who he is!”  
  
“The problem, Bobby, is that Sam  _is_  this girl in front of you too,” Dean had said and then his eyes had found Sam’s. She had smiled, truly pleased and thankful for that.  
  
“But Dean, you promised!”  
  
“I know. But it’s not my choice to make, Bobby. And I’ll back Sam up, whatever she chooses to do,” Dean had come a long way to finally be able to say those words, because they hurt. Win-win, lose-lose situation.  
  
“You cannot be serious.” Bobby had looked from Dean to Sam.  
  
“He is,” Sam had smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand, and for a moment Bobby had covered his face with his hands, desperation taking him over. “And I’ve made my mind,” Sam had announced.  
  
The two men had stopped everything and stared at her, both hearts drumming with anxiety.  
  
So now they were driving until Sam told them it was good enough to stop. That happened well into the afternoon, when the sun was setting in the horizon and they were driving past a deserted, naturally beautiful area.  
  
“Here’s good enough,” Sam said, staring at the blanket of grass that covered the place.  
  
Dean parked the Impala and Sam got out, carrying a small bag in one arm and the girdle in the other hand.  
  
“You coming?” Dean asked Bobby, who was sat in the backseat.  
  
“Nah. I think you two need this moment,” Bobby said.  
  
Dean nodded. He felt the burning, stinging sensation in the back of his eyes that told him tonight would be tough. But he managed to swallow it all down and turn around, following Sam to a clearing.  
  
“Are you ready?” Dean asked, his voice soft with kindness and patience.  
  
“Almost,” Sam replied.  
  
She then chose a spot and stood still for a moment. Then, little by little she began to undress. Dean didn’t make any jokes or silly wisecracks. He just stood there and watched as Sam removed her last piece of female clothing and laid them around her bare feet. And then he watched, still silent and attentive, as Sam pulled some of her old clothes from the bag she carried.  
  
Dean observed from a small distance while Sam put on underwear, jeans and a loose flannel shirt. The clothes he was wearing the day they had first met Aphrodite.  
  
“Are you sure it’s gonna work? You just put the girdle and she’ll show up?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Aphrodite and I are connected because she put so much of her energy into me. She’ll come,” Sam reassured him. And then, with tears brimming in her eyes, tears that shimmered under the light of the full moon, Sam put the girdle on top of her head.  
  
The moment she did so Dean’s lips parted. He wasn’t sure whether he was still seeing Sam or some angel from heaven. She looked adorable, perfect, so beautiful…  
  
But before he could give it too much thought there was a cloud of faint blue smoke and Aphrodite was there, just like Sam had predicted.  
  
“Sam?” The goddess smiled. “Have you changed your mind?”  
  
“Yes,” Sam needed to be strong. “I’m here to give you the girdle, but please change me back into who I was.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Aphrodite looked deeply into her eyes and Dean’s. “Because I can feel all the love between you two. Are you really going to give up on it?”  
  
Dean didn’t want to interfere. He forced himself to stay silent as Sam spoke to the goddess.  
  
“I’m sure. It was good for a while. But I must go back to being me.”  
  
Aphrodite arched her eyebrows.  
  
“Well then. I need my girdle back, otherwise I’m not strong enough.”  
  
Sam nodded slowly. She took the girdle off her head and handed it to Aphrodite. The goddess’s eyes lit up and she put it in her head like it was a crown. The moment she did so there was wind all over them, and there was light too, blinding light, and when they opened their eyes to look again the old, cranky lady from before was gone, and in her place stood the most beautiful woman mortal eyes had ever seen.  
  
“Ah!” Aphrodite exclaimed. “That feels so much better!” She smiled.  
  
“You are…” Sam stuttered.  
  
“Gorgeous?” Aphrodite grinned.  
  
Sam and Dean nodded, dumbfounded.  
  
“Please…” Sam snapped out of it. “Change me back.”  
  
Aphrodite smiled sadly. “It’s a shame, Sam. You make a very beautiful girl. And I’m sure Dean agrees, but… It’s your choice, like I said before. Here,” She made a movement and out of thin air there was a glass in her hand, with a white, shiny liquid inside. “Drink this and you’ll fill these large clothes of yours,” Aphrodite laughed and handed Sam the glass. “It was good doing business with you. Sorry for the mess. But love can be extremely confusing. If it wasn’t, it wouldn’t be half as fun,” she finished with a sly smile and disappeared.  
  
“Sam…” Dean walked closer to her when they were alone.  
  
Sam held the glass to her lips. They were quivering and her hand was shaky.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
“I  _can’t_  do it!” Sam burst, sobs raking her body and tears tightening her throat.  
  
Dean cupped her face gently. “You can, Sam. I know you can.”  
  
“What about  _us_? What about  _this_?”  
  
Dean couldn’t cry. He ordered his tears not to fall, because Sam desperately needed him to be strong right now. “What about us?” He smiled softly. “Sam, there will always be us. You have always been the most important thing in my life, and you will always be,” Dean opened his heart. “Now, I may not say that a lot to my brother because, heck, we’re both dudes…” he grinned, and Sam smiled too.  
  
“I’m scared of how it’s gonna change us.”  
  
“We can do it, Sam. We’ll find a way.”  
  
“If I drink this, you will no longer love me the way you do now,” Sam confessed her fear with a sad smile on her face.  
  
“Sammy… I will never love anyone the way I love you now. I have never loved anyone as I have loved you since you were first put in my arms. Nothing is gonna change that.”  
  
Sam smiled softly. There were still tears in her eyes, but she smiled. Then, she took the glass to her lips and drank it all at once, without hesitation, without room for doubts and fear. When she was done she let the glass fall and crushed their mouths together. They kissed under the moon light, pressed tightly together, like they were the only breathing creatures in the night.  
  
Dean raked his fingers through Sam’s hair, and though his eyes were still closed, the hair was shorter, much shorter, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. The mouth pressed to his was from someone taller, and when he let his fingers brush against Sam’s face he didn’t feel softness anymore.  
  
They opened their eyes slowly, at the same time.  
  
“Sam,” Dean didn’t know how much he had missed his brother until Sam was there in front of him, in all his manly glory, a few inches taller, broad shoulders, calloused fingers. “Welcome back,” Dean grabbed at his hair and pressed their foreheads together.  
  
“Thanks,” Sam nodded, and for a long time they stood there, in silence, clutching each other and being thankful for the moment.  
  
  
~ *  ~  
  
  
“How do you feel?” Dean asked a few minutes later, when they started making their way back to the car.  
  
“Funny,” Sam confessed. “My head is dizzy and I think I feel sick to my stomach. But other than that I’m fine.”  
  
Dean nodded, an honest smile on his face. At the same time his heart was broken, the joy of seeing Sam back was enough to lift his spirits.  
  
“I think it’ll take some time getting used to it again,” Dean offered.  
  
“Yeah. I mean, I still think you’re sort of handsome, so I suppose I have to wait a few more days.”  
  
Dean looked into his eyes, not sure of what to say. But then Sam started laughing and the sound was like music to his ears, and Dean laughed too.  
  
“C’mon, Bobby is gonna love to see you.”  
  
And he did. The older man hugged Sam and touched him many times until he was sure it had really worked and his boy was really back.  
  
“Sam! It’s so good to see you, idjit!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I get it.”  
  
“Are you, a hundred percent back? Have you checked?”  
  
Sam widened his eyes and looked at the two men in front of him. His hand immediately went to his pants and he cupped himself through his jeans. “Yep,” he laughed. “A hundred percent me.”  
  
“Dude…” Dean shook his head. “I can’t believe you didn’t have lesbian sex.”  
  
Sam laughed. “Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah! Like, you had this one chance and you blew it,” Dean said. “You should’ve totally had lesbian sex.”  
  
The three of them laughed and got back into the car. It was good to crack jokes and celebrate, it helped ease Sam back into normality, and for that he was glad.  
  
  
~ *  ~   
  
  
When Sam and Dean were finally alone at the next roadside motel, after having parted ways with Bobby, they sat on the same bed and stayed quiet for a while.  
  
“So, how are you feeling?” Dean ventured. “For real?”  
  
“I’m fine. Really. I suppose it will indeed be a while until things go completely back to what they used to.”  
  
Dean nodded. “Right.”  
  
“Dean…” Sam looked at his now large hands.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“For what, man?”  
  
“For making me do the right thing. For respecting my choice, but for making me do the right thing when my will wavered.”  
  
Dean nodded slowly and gravely. “You would’ve done the same for me.”  
  
“I would have,” Sam agreed. “I knew that this was the right thing but… For a moment there I didn’t feel like I could do it. So thanks for making me.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Sam.”  
  
“And… I just want to say that I still don’t regret what we did. And I owe it to the girl I was not to look back on it with judgment or regret. I will keep those memories in a special place,” Sam confessed. “And I need to say this now as I still feel a bit soft,” he grinned, but his eyes were intent.  
  
Dean smiled and looked deeply into Sam’s eyes too.  
  
“I will keep them in a special place too, Sam. I meant what I said before.”  
  
They looked into each other’s eyes and for a moment allowed themselves to feel and not to think. Sam was still shaky inside, his feelings still a bit messy, but starting to clear by the hour. It was still easy, though, to look at Dean like he was that handsome man who stirred feelings in him, and for Dean it was easy to get lost into Sam’s eyes and see the girl staring back at him, right there, from inside those hazel eyes.  
  
They leaned in closer because it seemed like something they had to do.  
  
And then they kissed.  
  
The two brothers, like the two boys they had been and the two men they were now.  
  
They kissed tentatively and carefully, experimenting in that kiss everything they had had and everything that had changed. Even their tongues were allowed to touch and taste, and to decide for themselves who they were now.  
  
They broke the kiss with a soft little wet noise and opened their eyes.  
  
It felt good, it definitely did, but… Sam and Dean looked silently at each other, and it felt like they were both having the same thoughts. The magic was gone, and with it so was that burning desire, that hunger for more, that physical craving…  
  
“I think we’re ready to move on,” Sam spoke for them. He smiled, a sad but truthful smile.  
  
Dean smiled too, perhaps a bit relieved to hear that Sam felt the same.  
  
“I think we are. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re still a good kisser, but…”  
  
“I get it. It’s just not  _it_ , right?” Sam offered.  
  
“Right.”  
  
“But we just had to know.”  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
“Are you sad we won’t have that anymore?” He asked.  
  
“A little, I guess. But I prefer to focus on the win win situation. Besides, I do love you too. You just won’t…fuck my brains out anymore.”  
  
They looked at other intently for a tense moment before bursting into laughter.  
  
“That’s what you think. One of these days I’ll get you drunk and then let’s see if you’ll resist me,” Dean provoked.  
  
“Oh really? Because I think we’ve had our share of you being inside me. I might want to try the other way around now. You know, get even. Seems fair.”  
  
Dean widened his eyes and blushed.  
  
“Chill out. I’m just kidding you, fool,” Sam grinned and punched Dean’s shoulder playfully.  
  
“Jesus, Sam. For a moment there you got me all worried.”  
  
They laughed some more and hugged again, a brotherly, affectionate hug.  
  
“We’ll be alright,” Dean said.  
  
“Yes, we will,” Sam nodded. “But…hm, Dean?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You mind if I sleep with you tonight? I think my feminine side is still here somewhere. I guess I’d like to try and make this transition smooth,” Sam confessed.  
  
“My bed, your bed, for as long as it takes,” Dean smiled. “I think I will also benefit from a smooth transition,” Dean confessed too.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
They spent the first of many nights to come like they had many nights before, drinking, laughing, enjoying each other’s company. And when they went to bed, they indeed shared the same bed, falling asleep within the warm closeness of each other.  
  
It was just love and they would be alright, even if they had given up on a part of it; it was still love and it was all they needed.  
  
They would learn how to draw new lines, and they might learn how to cross them safely. Only time would tell what would happen to their love. It was impossible to try and figure out everything they felt for each other in one night. Perhaps a lifetime together wouldn’t be enough.  
  
Because love, as Aphrodite would probably say, didn’t make much sense.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
 _The End_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
 _Or not! ;)  There’s an epilogue coming up, to show what happens to their relationship some time in the future. I realized that it was important, because whatever they said and however they think they feel... only time will tell. Eventually, I could see the story unfold a little more some time in the future, and I think you'll like that._ _=)_ _So do come back ;)_


	13. Epilogue

 

  
_Epilogue_

  
  
  
_A few months later…_  
  
  
It turned out that Dean had been right when he had insisted that they would be alright after what Aphrodite had done in their lives. The first few days been a little weird. There were touches and looks that lingered perhaps a bit too long, causing an awkward feeling between them. But Sam and Dean were both willing to make it work, and they had done pretty well so far.  
  
Without the passion burning within them, the two brothers had gone back to the warmth of their brotherly love. They hunted and traveled, risking their lives to fight monsters, and soon the last traces of the girl Sam had been were gone, and Sam and Dean could interact like the brothers they had always been.  
  
That didn’t mean, though, that the line they had crossed had been forgotten. Sam still remembered what it had felt like looking at Dean like someone he wanted to be pressed up against, and Dean could never forget what it had felt like to possess Sam, to see him come undone in his arms.  
  
The hot, passionate memories of those days were kept safely away in the back of their minds, to be accessed, perhaps, in a secret and guilty moment of weakness.  
  
Right now it was around ten in the night and Sam browsed the web on his laptop, looking for something that might catch his eye. He was alone in their motel room – had been for the past few hours. Dean had left earlier to put gas in the car and hadn’t returned yet. Sam was not worried, though, as Dean had sent him a text message saying he would hit a bar.  
  
Sam was, in fact, surprised when Dean walked in the their room, slightly drunk – he hadn’t expected his brother to get back before midnight.  
  
“Hey. You okay?” Sam arched an eyebrow.  
  
“I’m fine,” Dean stared intently at his brother. His heart was beating fast.  
  
“Are you sure? You look as if you had one too many drinks,” Sam smiled.  
  
“Nah, I’m fine,” Dean reassured him.  
  
“Alright,” Sam shrugged and went back to the news he had been reading, unaware of how deep and searching Dean’s eyes were when they locked on him.  
  
“Sam…” Dean walked in further after shutting the door, and when he was close enough he gently shut down Sam’s computer.  
  
“Dean? I was reading that,” Sam protested, but he fell silent when he saw the way Dean was studying him. “What… what’s up?” Sam felt his own temperature rise – he felt it in his cheeks and chest – and his heartbeats increased in a reflexive reaction he couldn’t quite control.  
  
“I… I just wanted to say that,” Dean changed his mind about what he wanted to say. He leaned in and captured Sam’s mouth in a kiss.  
  
At the feel of Dean’s tongue invading his mouth Sam pushed him softly, widening his eyes and breathing fast. “Dean, what’s going on?”  
  
Dean looked at him. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the feelings, but he found it difficult to get his words out.  
  
“I guess I still remember the way it felt…” his green eyes seemed dark, whether from the dim lit room or lust, Sam couldn’t tell. “I mean, with the magic gone a lot of that  _need_  has faded too, but…”  
  
“Something stayed,” Sam finished for him, and Dean nodded.  
  
“Sam, I just wanted to say that, well, the boobs helped, that's for sure! And the curve of her hips, and the softness of her skin… I won’t lie, I loved all that about you.”  
  
“Dean?” Sam felt his heart begin to drum in his chest and his blood rush faster through his veins.  
  
“But…” Dean’s hand found Sam’s cheek and he felt Sam’s skin against his palm before he let his fingers rake through Sam’s hair with an intimacy that scratched at Sam’s heart. “It was always you, you know,” Dean confessed, and in his eyes Sam decided that the darkness was, indeed, lust. “Chick Sam was hot as hell, but I’ve been with hot girls before… It was not the same, Sammy. It was  _you_ , and that mattered.”  
  
Sam was glad to be sitting down, because for the moment his legs felt shaky.  
  
“I know…”  
  
“No, you don’t. You probably think that I was all about the boobs and the soft long hair and the sweet full lips… But no. It’s the fact that it was  _you_  in there, Sam.”  
  
Sam didn’t think he could fight what was stirring inside him any longer. He leaned in and let his mouth connect to Dean’s again, and as he stood up to be closer, he felt Dean’s hands tugging at his hair and his mouth claiming his own possessively. They kissed roughly – like two men might; their tongues both battling for control and yet surrendering easily to the taste of each other.  
  
When they broke the kiss they were both breathless and silent, listening to the sound of their panting.  
  
“I want you,” Dean spoke, his need and his hunger were so bare on his face that it looked painful. “Let me have you again, Sammy.”  
  
Sam closed his eyes for a second. His body throbbed in response to Dean’s desire. He knew he would be lying if he said he had never thought of that moment happening when Aphrodite left them. Many a night Sam had thought, and sometimes dreamed, that something like this could actually happen. But now that it was there it was so overwhelming… He could hardly think straight. Dean’s need of him was like a drug, and Sam felt helplessly addicted to the way it felt being desired like that.  
  
“I’m different now…” Sam managed. He took off his T-shirt and stood before Dean.  
  
“I know,” Dean reached out his hands and touched the muscles on Sam’s abdomen. Sam sucked in his breath and bit back a moan. “And I don’t care. I want you.”  
  
Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head when Dean’s lips touched his chest and started a trail of soft kisses. “Dean…” Sam whispered weakly as his brother made it very clear he did not, in fact, mind his different body.  
  
When Sam felt Dean working on his buckle and pulling his pants and underwear down he still tensed though. “Dean… It’s different now,” Sam stressed again. He felt insecure and he couldn’t help it. He knew his brother had been crazy about his female body. He had felt Dean’s hunger in kissing and licking every inch of it. Well, that body was gone, as Dean could obviously see as Sam stood before him, naked and erect.  
  
“I know, Sammy. But I still want to taste you,” Dean gave Sam a naughty, lust driven look as he got down on his knees.  
  
“Jesus, Dean!” Sam cried when he felt the warmth and heat of his brother’s mouth taking him in. He could hardly believe that was happening, he had to open his eyes and look down at the sight of his cock slipping in and out of Dean’s mouth to actually believe it. “Fuck,” Sam held on to Dean as he took him dangerously close to an orgasm. Every swipe of Dean’s tongue, every lick around his tip and sucking around the base of his dick reassured Sam that their love had been real, regardless of gender or looks. “Stop,” Sam begged, throatily.  
  
Dean looked up at his brother and saw the pleasure ridden look in his face. He let Sam slip out of his mouth and went up to kiss him once again.  
  
As they kissed with raw, unstoppable need, Dean got rid of his clothes and they stumbled upon the nearest of the two beds.  
  
Sam’s hands were all over Dean – his face, his shoulders, his back, his ass. His hands still remembered what it had felt like to touch Dean so possessively, to explore his skin and to knead his muscles with desire, with need.  
  
“Sammy,” Dean whispered hotly in his ear. “Will you let me take you?” Dean panted by his ear, his hot moist breath tickling Sam’s ear.  
  
“Hmm,” Sam shuddered and arched into the hot body above his.  
  
“Please… wanna be inside you again,” Dean begged, and bit down softly on Sam’s earlobe.  
  
“Do it,” Sam groaned. “Do it, Dean.”  
  
Dean stopped for a moment and looked into Sam’s eyes.  
  
“What?” Sam asked, breathlessly.  
  
“I’m a little drunk, I confess,” Dean said. “But I love you, and I’m not just saying that.”  
  
“I know,” Sam soothed him. “I love you too.”  
  
Sam’s willingness was all it took for Dean to let his feelings take over. He buried his head into Sam’s neck and settled between his legs. Sam parted his thighs to welcome him and his heart slammed in his chest, sending a cold-hot sensation to the pit of his stomach.  
  
“This might hurt a bit,” Dean said softly.  
  
“Then go slowly.”  
  
Dean nodded and pressed his forehead to Sam’s. Their eyes locked in a burning gaze as Dean poked at Sam’s entrance. His cock was slick with arousal and with a small push of his hips Dean felt himself breaching inside Sam’s body.  
  
“Hm!” Sam held on to Dean as he pushed inside. Sam tried not to shut his eyes and keep looking at Dean as he pushed his burning way inside his body until he was buried deeply within him. “Fuck,” Sam groaned. He tightened around Dean and shut his eyes, trying to adjust.  
  
“Sammy…” Dean read his discomfort and moved very gently, trying to give Sam time to relax. “You’re so beautiful…” he kissed Sam’s sweaty forehead and licked at his lips, his hips moving in and out slow and softly.  
  
Sam listened to Dean’s words and smiled, his eyes still shut. He forced himself to relax a little so Dean could move with more ease.  
  
“Here, let me help,” Dean reached between their bodies and wrapped his fist around Sam’s cock, stroking it slow at first, but increasingly faster, until Sam cared more about what Dean’s hand did to him than what his thrusts sought to find buried within him.  
  
“Hmm…” Sam moaned. He started thrusting into Dean’s fist, which caused him to thrust back onto his cock too.  
  
“That good, Sammy?” Dean groaned, his voice raspy and low with lust. The way Sam had started to move into his strokes made Dean lose a bit of his control and thrust harder.  
  
“Yes,” Sam nodded. Dean’s hand on him made Sam reach a level of pleasure where he relaxed and felt his body truly opening to Dean.  
  
Dean kept stroking Sam with his right hand and tugged at his thigh with his left one, opening him up and entering him at a different angle. Dean shut his eyes and thrust a few times, slow and deep, but opened his eyes startled when Sam called his name with urgency.  
  
“ _Dean!_ ”  
  
“Are you okay?” He slowed down his thrusts.  
  
“Don’t… don’t stop.”  
  
Sam closed his eyes and arched beautifully against Dean’s hips, his lips parting to let out a string of moaning unlike anything Dean had ever heard come out of his brother’s mouth.  
  
Dean understood that the new angle had changed something in the way Sam felt him, and he took advantage of his brother’s evident pleasure to thrust harder and faster, needing to find his own release inside the hot tightness that was Sam.  
  
Sam’s large hands held Dean’s hips bruisingly, demanding a faster, more passionate rhythm. His cock got pressed between their bodies and every time Dean stroked something good inside him, it throbbed in response to the friction outside.  
  
“I… I can’t…” Sam managed to speak. His coherency was long gone and he was a slave to the build up of his pleasure.  
  
“I wanna see you come, Sammy,” Dean narrowed his eyes and studied his brother. He drank in the sight of Sam about to fall over the edge. Dean timed his thrusts to be right there with him, and when he felt he could hardly last any longer, he wrapped his hand once again around Sam’s cock and stroked him, desperate to have Sam’s climax hit him at the same time.  
  
“Fuck, Dean!” Sam tensed and tightened when he came, and at the same time he let go, spilling his pleasure all over Dean’s hand, he knew his brother had fallen over the edge too. Dean’s eyes were shut and he thrust long and hard, pulsing inside Sam and being raked by a shuddering orgasm. Sam had seen that face before, and he smiled at that.  
  
When Dean at last collapsed beside him in bed they were out of breath and satisfied, slowly coming down from the intensity of their craving.  
  
Eventually they calmed down and looked at each other tentatively.  
  
“So…” Dean began, a boyish smile on his face that Sam wanted to steal away and keep it, so beautiful it was. “Aphrodite, huh?”  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
  
Dean looked searchingly into his eyes. “Are you really okay?”  
  
Sam was. He smiled because he truly was. He had known that when he turned back into a man his sexual relationship with Dean would be over – at least the way it was. But he hadn’t until now realized how much he had hoped for something different to take its place. Something like what had just happened now. Besides, man or woman, it felt good knowing Dean wanted  _Sam_.  
  
“I’m fine. But next time I’m totally doing you,” Sam announced, seriously.  
  
Dean grinned, amused.  
  
“I mean it, Dean. It’s like, the  _second_  time you take my virginity. How’s that even fair?”  
  
They both laughed this time, the sound a merry echo in the room.  
  
“Alright,” Dean looked at Sam. “Next time I’m yours.”  
  
Sam’s laughing face turned somewhat serious and he looked intently into his brother’s eyes. He had meant it as a joke, or at least that’s what he had told himself.  
  
“So... there  _will_ be a next time?”  
  
Dean found Sam’s hand on the bed and squeezed.  
  
“Do want to?”  
  
Sam felt his heart swell approvingly at the question.  
  
“I do, yeah.”  
  
“Me too,” Dean said.  
  
They looked into each other’s eyes serious and lovingly for a moment, letting the silence around them thicken what had just been said between them.  
  
A while later, though, Sam burst into loud, crazy laughter, causing Dean to frown and stare weirdly at him.  
  
“What’s that? What are you thinking?” Dean asked.  
  
But Sam couldn’t reply, for the next couple of minutes he could only laugh. Dean had to actually punch him hard on the shoulder to make Sam stop and focus again.  
  
“Ouch!” Sam complained, rubbing his shoulder and still laughing some more.  
  
“What is it?” Dean wanted to know.  
  
“I’m just picturing Bobby’s face if he could see us now,” Sam said.  
  
Dean laughed too.  
  
“So much for trying to keep us apart.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hey, Sam,” Dean leaned across Sam’s chest and looked into his eyes.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you still have the lingerie you bought when you were a girl?” Dean asked, a kinky smile on his face.  
  
“Fuck you,” Sam laughed and pushed Dean off of him.  
  
“Yeah, I figured you’d say that.”  
  
Dean laughed too, filling the room with the sound of Winchester happiness.  
  
  
  
 _The End  
  
\---------------------------------------------_  
  
 _And now it's really over. =)_

_Thank you so much everyone who read this fic and encouraged me to keep going. I hope you like this last little part._

 

 


End file.
